Crossing Worlds 3: Gods and Demons
by Doctor's Torchwood
Summary: Heroes from Storybrooke, Wonderland, and Agrabah must work together to defeat the Queens of Darkness, Jafar's apprentice Iago, evil villains, demons, and vengeful gods. Cyrus and his brothers discover that their father is an evil god and must face him to stop his evil plans. Alice discovers more dangers in London. Will the villains triumph with the power of the gods on their side?
1. Evil Awakens

_I do not own Once Upon a Time or Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. This is the third story in a series. It is recommended that you read the other two stories before continuing. I hope you enjoy! Also the versions of Hades, Hercules, Megara, the Underworld, and other characters that appear in this story were envisioned before Once Upon a Time Season 5 and are not meant to be the same as they appear on TV. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1: Evil Awakens

Storybrooke

It was a beautiful night in Storybrooke. The stars made the night sky glow. The town was quiet as usual at this time of night. Very few were awake. Unfortunately, the residents of Storybrooke were no strangers to evil. They'd survived attacks by the Wicked Witch, the Queen of Hearts, Peter Pan, the Jabberwocky, the evil wizard Jafar, and the Snow Queen. Now a new evil loomed over the town, unbeknownst to the sleeping residents. Three evil women were waiting just outside the limits of Storybrooke at the town line. The first woman, the leader of this group, was Victoria, a woman using stolen magic and who was Alice's evil twin sister. She looked exactly the same as Alice, except her hair was dark brown. She wore a purple leather jacket, skin tight black pants, and black boots. Victoria has had a very troubling life and she's hoping to get revenge on the people who wronged her.

When she was seven years old, her sister Alice went to Wonderland and met all sorts of strange people, such as the Queen of Hearts. When Alice returned to England, no one believed where she was except Victoria. What Victoria did not know was that Alice had angered the Queen by interrupting her cricket game. So, she sent spies to England to kidnap Alice and bring her back to Wonderland. However, her spies accidentally took Victoria instead. The Queen of Hearts decided to keep Victoria as a hostage to lure Alice back to Wonderland. However, no one in her family knew Victoria had been taken to another world and went looking for her in all the wrong places. Victoria remained in Wonderland for more than a decade as a prisoner of the Queen of Hearts. Then, Alice returned to Wonderland to get proof of her earlier adventures and ended up meeting a genie named Cyrus and falling in love with him. She returned to Wonderland again to rescue Cyrus and ended up meeting the Evil Queen, Snow White, Prince Charming, and Captain Hook, who were there to rescue Emma Swan from Jafar. Both times Alice was in Wonderland, she did not save her sister. Victoria became aware of this when the Queen of Hearts released her from her prison after her and a series of other villains failed in their assault on Storybrooke. The Queen told Victoria that she was a prisoner because her family never came to rescue her and that her father even remarried and had a daughter to replace her. She said that Alice had moved on as well. She married Cyrus and had a daughter named Sophia. Victoria was then determined to get revenge on her family. After Rumplestiltskin killed the Queen and brought Victoria back to Storybrooke, she stole the Wicked Witch's pendant and magic slippers. She then resurrected Maleficent, who promised to help Victoria if she helped Maleficent find her lost children. So the two witches went to Victorian England and used magic mushrooms to shrink Victoria's father, stepmother Sara, and half sister Millie, and put them each in tiny boxes, which she kept in Wonderland. Victoria wanted to make Alice and her family small as well before going further with her revenge. Victoria last heard that Alice was in Storybrooke. So, Victoria and Maleficent came to the town line.

The third woman waiting at the town line looked like Cruella de Vil. However, it was really Zelena, the Wicked Witch of the West, using Oz's six leaf clover to take the image of Cruella, whom she killed back in Victorian England. Disguised as Cruella, Zelena was able to convince Maleficent and Victoria to let her join them. Zelena then made it her mission to take back her pendant and slippers from Victoria. Without them, she was powerless. The three women were waiting at the town line for Ursula, the Sea Witch, and Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One. Belle had used the Dark One's dagger to expel Rumple after he tried to use the magic in the Sorcerer's Hat to free himself from the dagger, choosing power over his love for her. Maleficent contacted Ursula and the two planned to merge their teams to go to Storybrooke and work together to get their happy endings. Suddenly, a car pulled up the road and stopped in front of Victoria, Maleficent, and Cruella (Zelena). Then, Ursula and the Dark One stepped out of the car.

"Hello ladies." Ursula said. "Nice to see you again. Is this the young witch I've heard so much about?"

"My name is Victoria." She said.

"Why didn't you find Alice when I brought you here?" Rumple asked.

"I hate Alice." Victoria said. "I needed enough power to take my revenge against her and everyone else in my family. So I took the Wicked Witch's pendant and resurrected Maleficent."

"Impressive." Ursula said.

"Anyway, thank you all for coming." Rumple said. "With all of us working together, we'll surely find the Author."

"The Author?" Victoria asked. "I came here to find my sister and no one else."

"I came to find my children." Maleficent said.

"We can all still work together to achieve our personal goals." Rumple said. "I'll help you if you help me."

"Last time we met, we were fools to trust you." Maleficent said.

"That was then." Rumple said. "Trust me now. I need you all to help me or I'll die."

"Maybe we should let you." Cruella said.

"Let me die if you must," Rumple said, "but know that you'll need me to get what you all want."

"Fine." Victoria said. "Let's do this."

Victoria then clicked her heals. The magic slippers she was wearing then summoned a large cloud of magic green smoke that consumed all five villains and transported them onto Main Street in Storybrooke.

"It's good to be back." Rumple said.

* * *

London (modern day)

What Victoria did not know was that Alice, her husband, and her baby were not in Storybrooke anymore. Alice was told by the Snow Queen that Victoria was in his world. She used a magical object to discover that Victoria was in London. Alice decided that she had to find her sister. So she, Cyrus, their daughter Sophia, and Cyrus' eldest brother Taj left Storybrooke, knowing they could never return. Cyrus' other older brother Rafi was not with them. He was off in another world visiting his father for the very first time. The boys had received a message that he was dying and wanted to see them. Taj was old enough to remember his father's evil actions and Cyrus was committed to going to London with Alice. So, Rafi went to meet him alone. Meanwhile, Alice and the others took a bus to Boston and from there, got on a plane to London to find Victoria. However, at the time Alice used the magic item, her sister was in Victorian London talking with her father. Alice decided to go to London, but it was the wrong one. Regina gave them plenty of money to survive for at least a week. Now, they had just checked into a hotel downtown. Taj stayed in the hotel room with his infant niece Sophia while Alice and Cyrus decided to go for a walk through London on this beautiful, sunny day and adjust to the new setting. They were taking in the beauty of the city and noticing all the people also walking around. Alice and Cyrus stopped walking once they had reached Big Ben.

"How are we ever going to find her?" Alice asked. "There are millions of people here and this city is huge."

"We'll find her." Cyrus said.

"What if we end up staying here for years and never find her?" Alice asked. "We'll have to put Sophia in school somehow."

"Don't think about that." Cyrus said. "Just focus on the present. We came all the way here. We're going to find her."

Suddenly, a black van pulled up on the road and parked on the street right in front of Alice and Cyrus. Then, the back door opened and two men dressed in black suits jumped out and walked up to them.

"Can we help you?" Cyrus asked.

"Cora sends her regards." One of the men said.

"What?" Alice asked.

One of the men then kicked Cyrus in the chest and knocked him to the ground. The other man rapidly pulled out a syringe from his pocket and stabbed it into Alice's arm. Then a strange liquid was injected into her body. Before Alice could even say a word, she was knocked out. The man caught her as she fell. The other man then helped him carry Alice's body into the van. It was now that Cyrus was able to get back on his feet. However, it was too late. The black van was driving away.

"Alice!" Cyrus yelled after the van as it drove away into the busy city.

* * *

Storybrooke

It was now morning in Storybrooke. The Dark One, Victoria, Maleficent, Ursula, and Cruella (Zelena) took refuge in an abandoned cabin in the woods for now, so that no one would know they were there. The previous day, two visitors arrived in Storybrooke via magic. They were Prince Eric from the Maritime Kingdom and Prince Aladdin from Agrabah. They said they were sent here against their will by Jafar's evil apprentice Iago and that their wives, Ariel and Princess Jasmine, were still in danger. They were met by Emma Swan, Hook, Mary Margaret, David, Belle, Henry, and Regina. Eric and Aladdin immediately asked for a portal back to Agrabah, but Regina told them that there were no more magic beans in Storybrooke. Belle let them stay the night at her house, which felt emptier without Rumple. On this morning, the three of them went to the library in order to research a way to get back to Agrabah. Meanwhile, Emma, Regina, Hook, Mary Margaret, and David had a different mission.

While Rumplestiltkin was using Hook as a slave to do his dirty work, Hook sucked all the fairies into the Sorcerer's Hat. It was time to get them out. Emma, Regina, Hook, Mary Margaret, and David brought the hat and the Dark One's dagger out into the woods to release the fairies. They left Henry at home to watch his infant uncle Neal. While the goal was to release the fairies, there was a danger of something else being released as well. In the last few days, Jafar, the Jabberwocky, and the Snow Queen were all trapped inside the hat. If even one of them got out, it would put everyone in Storybrooke in danger. After a short drive into the woods, the group sat the hat in the ground. Then, Regina took the dagger and focused on releasing the fairies.

"Be sure to only release the fairies." Hook said.

"You think I don't know that?" Regina asked. "Trust me. The last thing I want is for Jafar to get out."

"I don't need the Snow Queen hunting me down again either." Emma said.

"Have some faith in Regina." Snow said. "If anyone can do it, it's her."

"This is powerful magic." Regina said. "I'm going to do the best I can."

"Maybe Emma should do it then." David said.

"She hasn't had enough training." Regina said. "She'll probably end up releasing some kind of demon."

"You've made your point." Emma said. "Just get on with it."

Regina then continued to focus. Suddenly, the hat began to glow. Then, a small orange vortex came out of the hat. Then, all the fairies (nuns) were released from the hat and fell to the ground in front of the Charmings.

"Thank you Regina." Mother Superior said.

Suddenly, the hat turned in the other direction all by itself.

"Regina." Emma said. "What's happening?"

"I don't know." Regina replied.

Suddenly, three more bodies came out of the hat and landed on the ground in the opposite direction from everyone else in the group. The three bodies were Jafar, Ingrid the Snow Queen, and the Jabberwocky. Each of them looked at each other and realized what was happening. The last thing Jafar and the Jabberwocky remembered was invading Alice's home and being trapped in the hat by Amara. The last thing Ingrid remembered was being in her ice cave and being sucked into the hat by Alice. Now, they had all accidentally been set free.

"Oh no." Hook said.

"This is exactly what we didn't want to happen." David said.

"Where's Amara!" Jafar yelled.

"Dead." Regina said.

"Where's Alice?" Ingrid asked.

"Not on this continent." Emma replied.

"Where's Zelena?" The Jabberwocky asked.

"She's dead too." Regina said.

"No she's not." The Jabberwocky said. "I can feel her. She's here in Storybrooke. Now that ought to make you afraid. I can smell all your fears. You're afraid of us."

"There is no us." Jafar said.

Jafar the waved his arms and consumed himself in magic smoke, disappearing from the area. Ingrid did the same. The Jabberwocky, seeing that the other villains had escaped, decided to make her own way out. She then ran with incredible speed deep into the forest before either Emma or Regina could cast a spell to subdue her.

"Let's get back to town." David said. "We need to warn everyone about Jafar, Ingrid, and the Jabberwocky."

"And Zelena." Mary Margaret added.

"She's dead." Regina said. "I watched my mother kill her. Zelena's dead."

"Apparently not." Emma said. "We'll find them and stop them like we always do. Now we need to get back to Henry."

* * *

The magical realm of Ancient Greece

Rafi was the only one of his brothers to go with Lizard to meet their father. She appeared in Storybrooke saying that their father wanted to see them. Their mother, Amara, left their father when the boys were all small. However, Taj was old enough to comprehend his father's evil ways and refused to go see him. Cyrus promised to go with Alice and his daughter Sophia to London to look for Alice's lost sister Victoria. Taj decided to go with them to help. So, Rafi decided to go and finally meet his father, a day he'd only imagined would ever happen. Lizard took him to the realm of Ancient Greece. She then brought him deep into a tall, dark cave, where Rafi found he could see perfectly clearly. Lizard said this was where his father lived and the darkness is meant to keep out those who he does not want to enter. However, Rafi and Lizard were welcome and could see just fine. They kept walking until they came across a gate that extended from the floor of the cave to the high ceiling.

"How do we get through?" Rafi asked.

"One of the demons will open it soon and let us through." Lizard replied.

"Demons?" Rafi questioned. "Lizard, where are we and who is my father?"

"We're in the Underworld," She said, "and your father is Hades."

"Hades?" Rafi questioned. "As in the god? The God of the Underworld?"

"That's the one." Lizard said. "He's my master. I signed my soul to him and now I have to bring you to him."

"This is insane." Rafi said. "My mother would haved mentioned if my father was a god."

"Not this god." Lizard said. "He hurt your mother pretty bad. When she left this place with you and your brothers, she promised never to return, yet here you are."

"How do you know this?" Rafi asked.

"He told me." Lizard said. "He wanted me to have the information so I could convince you to come."

"Taj hates him." Rafi said. "Cyrus and I were too young to remember our father, but Taj can't stand whenever we bring the subject up. What did Hades do to my mother and us as kids?"

Suddenly, two men appeared behind the gate. One was wearing a purple toga and one was wearing a blue toga.

"Rafi," Lizard said, "this is Pain and Panic. They're your father's personal assistants."

"Doesn't he have you for that?" Rafi asked.

"I'm just a human." Lizard said. "Pain and Panic are powerful demons."

"They look human." Rafi said.

"We took these forms to make this transition feel less stressful." Pain, the one in the purple toga said. "Your services are done for now, Lizard."

Pain snapped his fingers. Then, Lizard was consumed by magic smoke and disappeared.

"Now, I'll snap my fingers and then you'll be on the other side of the gate with us." Panic, the one in the blue toga said.

Panic then snapped his fingers and Rafi was suddenly on the other side of the gates.

"Follow us." Pain said.

"We'll take you to your father." Panic said. "The Lord of the Underworld."


	2. Children of the Gods

Chapter 2: Children of the Gods

Storybrooke

"They've released the fairies." Rumplestiltskin said to the other four villains in the cabin in the woods they were hiding out in.

"Released from where?" Victoria asked.

"The Sorcerer's Hat." Rumple said. "They used my dagger to do it. I can feel what happened."

"So what?" Ursula asked. "How does that benefit us?"

"The fairies aren't the only ones they released from the hat." Rumple said. "Jafar, the Snow Queen, and the Jabberwocky are free as well."

"So?" Maleficent asked.

"So we can recruit them." Rumple said. "They've all been tortured by fate the same way we have. They'll be happy to join us."

"When do I get to find my sister?" Victoria asked.

"When do I get to find my children?" Maleficent asked.

"Alright Maleficent." Rumple said. "If it will keep you on our side, I will tell you about them. Your children both fell through a portal, but ended up in two different realms. Your daughter ended up here. She was adopted by a family in Massachusetts and her name is Lily."

"What about my son?" Maleficent asked.

"I will tell you about him after you help us." Rumple said.

"Fine." Maleficent said.

"And Alice?" Victoria asked.

"Here's what's going to happen." Rumple said. "I'm going to find Ingrid and convince her to join us. Maleficent will seek out the Jabberwocky and Ursula will seek out Jafar. While we're gone, you and Cruella can go look for your sister."

"Is this really the best idea?" Cruella (Zelena) said. "From what I hear, the last time a group of villains attacked Storybrooke, it didn't go over too well for them."

"Yes," Rumple said, "but the Wicked Witch had one fatal flaw in her plans."

"And that was?" Cruella asked.

"I was defending Storybrooke." Rumple said. "This time, they will have no such protection."

Rumple, Maleficent, and Ursula then were consumed by magic clouds of smoke and disappeared, leaving Zelena alone with Victoria, the woman who stole her magic pendant and slippers.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin reappeared in the Snow Queen's ice cave. He assumed this is where she'd retreat to and he was right. She was sitting on the couch crying.

"What do you want?" Ingrid asked.

"I have a proposition for you." Rumple said. "I want your help."

"With what?" Ingrid asked.

"Rewriting history." Rumple said.

"What?" Ingrid asked.

"I'm looking for the Author. He has the power to give us all what we want. I want to live. You want your sisters. It's not just me either. I have a team of powerful witches at my side. We can do it, but only together." Rumple said.

"What's the point?" Ingrid asked. "It's useless. Elsa is gone and Emma hates me. Nothing can change that now."

"That's not true. The Author can rewrite your entire life, so that you never lose your original sisters. You never have powers, so you fit in. Or everyone has powers so you fit in. It's whatever you want. Isn't that worth it?" Rumple asked.

Ingrid took a moment to mull it over.

"Ok." Ingrid said. "I'll join you."

"Excellent." Rumple said.

* * *

Maleficent appeared in the forest next to Storybrooke, where the Jabberwocky was walking quietly. She stopped when she saw the dragon witch appear before her.

"Maleficent." The Jabberwocky said. "So we finally meet."

"You're the Jabberwocky?" Maleficent asked. "I must admit, I'm not impressed."

"I'm still a bit rusty." The Jabberwocky replied. "You should see me in my prime."

"You don't scare me." Maleficent said.

"I know what does scare you." The Jabberwocky said. "It practically radiates off you. You're scared you'll never find your children. When you first met Zelena while you were pregnant, she told you that you were carrying twins, a boy and a girl. Then Snow White and Prince Charming sent the egg to another world. The egg hatched in the portal and your children were separated. Your daughter Lily ended up here in this world, which gives you some hope. But your son still remains lost to you. I know why you're here. You want me to help you find the Author so he can change your fate and the fate of your children. I have no use for the Author, but I will join you anyway."

The Jabberwocky lied. She did have a use for the Author. He was more powerful than most people, including herself. If she could feed off his fears, she'd never go hungry again.

"That's good to hear." Maleficent said. "Otherwise, the result would've been...unpleasant."

* * *

Ursula appeared by a lake near Storybrooke. She saw Jafar standing over the water and looking at his reflection below.

"Jafar." She said. "I am Ursula."

"The Sea Witch." Jafar said. "I know who you are, but why are you here?"

"I've come to request your help." Ursula said.

"Funny you should say that." Jafar said. "I would like your help."

"I want you to join me and a group of others to find the Author so he can change our fates and give us what we want." Ursula said.

"Why would you go to all that trouble when I can do that for you?" Jafar asked.

"What?" Ursula asked.

"I know your story." Jafar said. "You are the daughter of Poseidon. He took away your singing voice, a very powerful voice. I need that voice for what I want to do next."

"Which is what?" Ursula said.

"I want to take back my kingdom." Jafar said. "I was the ruler of Agrabah for a brief time before I gave that up to hunt genies in Wonderland. Now I want my throne back. No doubt my sister Jasmine has taken the throne. She's probably ruling Agrabah right now with that insufferable husband of hers, Aladdin. I'm sure they've taken precautions to fight me should I return. So I propose a deal. I will help you get your voice back if you help me get my kingdom back. That should be far easier than hunting down the Author."

"Why won't you help me find him?" Ursula asked. "He could change your whole life."

"I don't want it changed." Jafar said. "I would be made to live with my father again and he would try to kill me yet again. In this life, I got my revenge on that man. I don't want that victory reversed. I've grown powerful in this life. I'm powerful enough to take on your father."

"My father is a god." Ursula said. "Poseidon is The God of the Seas."

"He's not the first god I've faced." Jafar said. "Have you ever met your uncle?"

"Which one?" Ursula asked. "Zeus or Hades?"

"Hades." Jafar said. "I remember the day he first came to Agrabah with his son."

"He doesn't have any kids." Ursula said.

"He does." Jafar said. "He just doesn't like to talk about it. Besides, you are the daughter of a god. If we work together, we can take down Poseidon."

"If Hades does have kids, they probably turned out evil like me." Ursula said. "That's good. My cousin Hercules is annoyingly nice and optimistic. I used to hate when my father and uncle Zeus made us play together."

"So will you help me help you?" Jafar asked.

"Yes." Ursula said. "I don't really trust the group I'm here with anyway. I'll cast a spell that will allow you to breathe under the sea. Then, I'll open a portal underwater. We'll swim through into my father's kingdom. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Jafar said.

Ursula then waved her arm over Jafar and assured him that he would now be able to breathe under water. She then summoned one of her long, black tentacles which launched itself into the lake. Then, the tentacle returned to the surface and re-absorbed itself into Ursula.

"The portal is open." Ursula said.

Jafar and Ursula then swam underneath the water and through the magic portal to the kingdom of a god. What Jafar did not know was that Aladdin was not in Agrabah. He had been sent to Storybrooke by Agrabah's new ruler, Jafar's former apprentice Iago.


	3. The Goddess of Wonderland

Chapter 3: The Goddess of the Wonderland

(*FLASHBACK TO THE ENCHANTED FOREST*)

* * *

Hangman's Island (Enchanted Forest)

Prince Eric and his mermaid turned human wife Ariel were lucky. During Peter Pan's curse which Regina altered to bring everyone back to the Enchanted Forest, Ariel and Eric were lost to each other thanks to the pirate Captain Blackbeard. With help from Hook and ultimately Jafar and Peter Pan, Ariel was able to discover where Eric was. She swam to Hangman's Island just off the coast of the Enchanted Forest. They had a private wedding and decided to remain together on the island. Then, after Regina defeated the Wicked Witch, she undid the curse and brought everyone back to Storybrooke. However, Hangman's Island was just out of the curse's reach, meaning Ariel and Eric now lived in isolation, which is why it was so strange when two strangers washed up on the beach in a small row boat. On this day, Ariel and Eric watched from the house they built together by the water as these two strangers, a man and a woman with tan skin and dark black hair, stepped out of their boat and onto the sand.

"Who are they?" Ariel asked.

"I recognize their clothes." Eric said. "They're from Agrabah. When I traveled there shortly after we first met, I spoke with the Sultan."

"Is that man the Sultan?" Ariel asked.

"No." Eric said. "I recognize the woman. She is the Sultan's daughter, Princess Jasmine. She has a brother, Mirza, but that man is not him."

"Let's go out and say hello." Ariel said. "We don't really get visitors these days."

Ariel and Eric then walked outside and strolled down the beach towards the water to find Princess Jasmine and the man she was with, who was also dressed in royal garments.

"Eric!" Jasmine yelled. She then went over and hugged the Prince. "I'm so happy to see a familiar face."

"Hello again." Eric said. "This is my wife Ariel. Who is this man?"

"I am Aladdin." He said. "I am Jasmine's husband and the Prince of Agrabah."

"Why have you come here?" Eric asked.

"My brother is dead." Jasmine said. "He was murdered by an evil sorcerer named Jafar. He has bribed all the royal guards to serve him and he's taken the throne of Agrabah for himself. Jafar has taken my father prisoner in another world. I do not know which one. Aladdin and I had to flee to avoid being killed by Jafar. We don't know what to do now."

"Stay here with us." Ariel said. "At least for now, until we can figure out what to do."

"Thank you." Aladdin said. "We've been on the road for days."

"Tonight you have a place to sleep." Eric said. "Follow me."

* * *

(*PRESENT DAY IN STORYBROOKE*)

* * *

Storybrooke

Belle, Prince Eric, and Prince Aladdin spent the entire morning in the Storybrooke library searching through every book to try and find a way back to Agrabah so they could fight Jafar's apprentice Iago and save Ariel and Primcess Jasmine. Unfortunately, none of them found anything useful. So, the trio went back to Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. Belle had been meaning to change the name of the store officially now that Rumple was gone, but she never got around to it. They spent a few hours in there rummaging through every magical item, but still found nothing that could help them. Belle, Eric, and Aladdin regrouped by the front desk.

"We can't just give up." Aladdin said.

"What did Iago do to send you here?" Belle asked. "If it was a spell, then there might be a way we can reverse it."

"He used a magical staff from the Underworld." Eric said. "Apparently it has the power to send people to other worlds. It used to belong to Hades. I have no idea how Iago managed to acquire it."

"If he sent you here with the power of the gods, then we can't reverse the spell." Belle said. "No one here is powerful enough to do that."

Suddenly, the door to the shop opened and in walked Emma Swan, Regina, Mary Margaret, David, and Hook.

"How'd it go with the fairies?" Belle asked. "We haven't had any luck all day."

"It didn't go great." Emma said.

"I got the fairies out." Regina said. "Then the Snow Queen, Jafar, and the Jabberwocky came out as well and ran off. They could be anywhere in the town."

"Mother Superior is at our apartment watching Henry and the baby. The other fairies are warning the town." David said.

"We figured they'd try and come here." Mary Margaret said.

"No one's been in here all day except us." Belle said.

"Jafar mustn't find out that Iago is in power in Agrabah." Aladdin said. "Form what I'm told, they ended their partnership on bad terms. If he knows Iago is in power, Jafar will find a way to return to Agrabah. He'll try to destroy Iago and he'll take the whole city down with him, including my wife."

"Like it matters." Eric said. "Nothing matters if we can't find a way back to Agrabah. We have no chance of saving the city if we can't even get there."

"Then help us save Storybrooke." Regina said. "If you're going to stay here, you might as well be useful."

Suddenly, a blue light flashed outside the store. No one could quite tell what it was because the window shades were barely open. Everyone then rushed outside to see a familiar sight. A magic blue rabbit hole had appeared on the street in front of the store. It was large with a swirling blue vortex inside of it. Someone from Wonderland was coming to Storybrooke. After a few moments, the White Rabbit jumped out of the hole as it closed behind him.

"Hello everyone." The White Rabbit said.

"A rabbit that can travel across worlds." Eric said. "That's how we'll get back to Agrabah."

"I'm sorry." The White Rabbit said. "I didn't come here to be everyone's errand boy. I came to ask your help. Something terrible has happened to Will Scarlet and Queen Anastasia. Something terrible has happened to all of Wonderland."

"What is it?" Hook asked.

The White Rabbit then proceeded to tell his story...

* * *

(*FLASHBACK TO WONDERLAND*)

* * *

The White Castle, Wonderland

Anastasia and Will had only been in Wonderland for one day since returning from Storybrooke. In that day, Ana re-asserted herself as the Queen of Wonderland after Cora briefly took over. Now that she had her kingdom back, she and Will could finally plan their wedding. Back in Storybrooke, Ana and Will discovered that she was pregnant. They were overjoyed and rushed back to Wonderland to get married. That way, Will would become King of Wonderland and their son or daughter would be considered a legitimate prince or princess. Will and Ana stood in their bed chambers at the top of their castle, discussing the future. They had asked the White Rabbit to help them plan, seeing as most of their friends lived in other realms and they would need him to cross worlds in order to get them to Wonderland for the wedding.

"We have to invite Alice and Cyrus." Will said.

"They aren't in Storybrooke anymore." Ana said. "They went to London in a Land Without Magic to look for Alice's sister remember? How are we supposed to get an invitation to them?"

"We'll figure it out." Will said. "We always do."

"I can open a portal to London, keep it open, and then have everyone jump back in to get here." The White Rabbit said.

Suddenly, they heard screaming coming from outside. Will, Ana, and the rabbit then dropped their conversation and rushed to the balcony to see what was happening. What they saw on this warm night in Wonderland shocked them. They saw a large, black dragon flying through the air and breathing fire down on the people and the forest.

"Of course." Will said. "Of course a bloody dragon would show up out of the blue on our first night back here together."

"I'll take care of it." Ana said. "I can use my magic against it."

"No way." Will said. "I'm not letting my pregnant fiancée go off to fight a dragon."

"Look." The White Rabbit said.

The three of them then realized that there was more than one black dragon. In fact, there were at least a dozen flying through the air and raining fire down on Wonderland.

"Where did they all come from?" Will asked.

"They're mine." A woman said from behind them.

Will, Ana, and the rabbit then turned around to see a woman standing in their bedroom. She looked a lot like Morticia Addams. She was tall and beautiful. She had radiant skin, long, black hair, red lips, and a black dress. They then ran back inside to address her.

"Who are you?" Ana asked.

"My name is Cersei." She said.

"Like the goddess?" Will asked.

"Not like her." Cersei replied. "I am her."

"Why have you brought your dragons here?" Ana asked. "Why are you killing my people?"

"They're not mine." Cersei said. "I'm borrowing them from my cousin Hades, Lord of the Underworld."

"That means they're not dragons." Will said. "Their demons."

"Correct." Cersei said. "Hades asked me to use them to conquer this world."

"Why Wonderland?" Ana asked.

"Now don't go believing Wonderland is special." Cersei said. "It's just the first world on our list."

"Why are you doing this?" Will asked.

"You should ask Hades." Cersei said. "I'm doing this because he promised me he'd bring Odysseus back to my island if I did. I don't really care either way why he does what he does."

"We'll stop you." Will said.

Cersei chuckled.

"You're a man." The goddess said. "Do you know who I am? I've been bringing men to their knees for thousands of years. You are no different."

"Your magic won't work on me." Will said.

"Really?" Cersei asked.

"I've faced the Wicked Witch, the Evil Queen, the Queen of Hearts, and the Snow Queen." Will said. "I can face you."

"I am a goddess." Cersei said. "I'm more powerful than all of those women and your fiancée combined."

Cersei then waved her arm. Then, Will became surrounded by a purple aura for a brief moment.

"Will?" Ana asked.

"He can't hear you." Cersei said. "He belongs to me now. I am the most powerful enchantress in all the realms."

"Good luck enchanting me." Anastasia said.

"I don't intend to." Cersei said. "I'm the Goddess of Wonderland now. I don't need you in the way. I'm not going to kill you either. Normally, I would, but you're pregnant and I'm not a total monster."

"Then what are you going to do with me?" Anastasia asked.

"I'm going to take you back to my cousin. I'll let him decide what to do with you." Cersei said.

"Hades." Ana said with fear in her voice. "We're going to the Underworld?"

"Oh yes." Cersei said with a smile.

The goddess then waved her arm and she and Anastasia became consumed by magic smoke and disappeared from Wonderland. The White Rabbit was then left in the room with an entranced Will Scarlet. The rabbit then decided to leave Wonderland and get help. Demons were breathing fire from above, Anastasia had just been taken by a goddess to the Underworld, and Will Scarlet was essentially Cersei's minion. So he dug one of his magic rabbit holes and headed off to Storybrooke.


	4. Hades

Chapter 4: Hades

(*FLASHBACK TO THE REALM OF ANCIENT GREECE*)

* * *

It was a beautiful starry night. On a hill overlooking a small village was a single house. Two people were sleeping inside this house. Meanwhile, Amara, now just eighteen years old, stood outside the house and watched the night sky. She was out here trying to clear her mind. She hadn't been able to sleep all night. Her parents had come down with a dark plague, like most people in the village. It made them deathly sick. Amara's parents were asleep inside the house. She hated watching her parents go to bed because she wasn't positive they'd wake up because of their illness. There was no cure and the village doctors had no idea how to treat it. No one in the entire village knew how to use magic to help either. All Amara's hopes had been destroyed by the dark plague. Then, Amara turned around to go back inside, but suddenly saw a man standing near the door. She had no idea who he was and she hadn't heard him arrive. He looked to be about thirty years old. The man was tall and wore long black robes. He had short black hair and a long black beard. His eye color was not brown like most other people in the village. They were purely black.

"Who are you?" Amara asked. "Gets away from my house! Get away from me!"

"Relax Amara." The man said. "I didn't come here to hurt you."

He spoke in a low, yet soothing voice.

"How do you know my name?" Amara asked.

"I know everyone's name." He replied. "Sooner or later, everyone ends up in my kingdom."

This man was starting to scare Amara.

"Who are you?" She asked, fearfully.

"I am Hades." He replied.

"Hades?" Amara asked. "God of the Underworld?"

"The one and only." Hades said as he conjured a ball of fire on his palm to show proof of his power.

Amara then fell to her knees and started crying.

"What's wrong my dear?" Hades asked.

"You're here for my parents aren't you?" Amara said. "They're dying. Everyone in my village is dying. Now you've come to take them to the Underworld."

The fireball on Hades' palm then disintegrated.

"Oh no." Hades said. "You've got it all wrong. Please stand up."

Amara stood up again.

"If you aren't here for my parents then why are you here?" Amara asked.

"I've been watching you for some time." Hades said. "You are the most beautiful woman in Greece. I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Amara was in shock. She'd never expected on this night, or any night, that a god (let alone the God of the Underworld) would show up out of the blue and propose to her.

"I don't know what to say." Amara said.

"Say yes." Hades said. "You could spend your life with me, an all powerful being."

"All powerful." Amara repeated. "I will marry you, but I have some conditions."

"Name them." Hades said.

"Please use your powers to end this dark plague on my village and save my parents' lives." Amara said.

"Of course." Hades said. "If that is what you want, it shall be done."

"So will I be living with you in the Underworld?" Amara asked. "For the rest of my life?"

"Yes." Hades said.

Amara was not excited about spending the rest of her life in the land of the dead.

"Can I at least say goodbye to my parents before we leave?" Amara asked with a tear in her eye.

"I'll make a deal with you." Hades said, noting how sad she was. "I want this to be a happy marriage for both of us. No one, not even your parents, may visit you in the Underworld. However, I will permit you to come and go from the Underworld as you please once you and I have had a child together. Does that sound fair enough?"

To Amara, it didn't sound fair at all. However, it seemed to be the best option she had if she wanted to save her parents' lives and the lives of everyone in the village below as well as see the, again.

"Yes." Amara said. "Just let me go inside and say goodbye."

"Of course." Hades said. "Then we'll start our new life in the Underworld."

* * *

(*PRESENT DAY IN THE UNDERWORLD*)

* * *

It was official. Rafi was now in the Underworld. Hades' two demon assistants, Pain and Panic, had brought him to the other side of the gate and were now leading him through a dark cave tunnel. Pain and Panic had taken human forms so that Rafi wouldn't be too freaked out. Pain wore a purple toga whole Panic wore a blue toga. All while they were walking, Rafi wondered more and more about his father, Hades. He wondered how his parents met. He wondered why his mother would choose to marry and have children with the God of the Underworld. He wondered what Hades' did to make Amara take her three sons and leave him, never uttering a word about him to them while they were growing up. Pain and Panic led Rafi through a series of twists and turns in a complicated maze of underground tunnels. Eventually they came to a large room. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all made of black rock. At the very end of the room was a blazing fire that stretched the entire length and width of the back wall. In front of this fire was a large throne. Sitting on this thrones was Hades. He looked to be about thirty years old, even though in reality he was thousands of years old. He was tall and wore long black robes. Hades had short black hair and a long black beard. He let out a smile when he finally saw Rafi. Pain and Panic then left the room. Rafi stood motionless in the doorway. He didn't know what to do.

"Come to me my son." Hades said with a happy tone and a smile. "I haven't seen you in person since you were two years old."

Rafi then started to walk forward and address his father. "In person? Does that mean you've been watching me from down here?."

"It would be irresponsible of me not to." Hades said. "I am your father, whether your mother will admit that or not. Occasionally I like to keep tabs on my children. I know you've lived in Agrabah most of your life until you were turned into a genie. You served several masters including Jafar until you were released and went to live in Storybrooke. Now you're here again."

"Why have you asked me to come here?" Rafi asked as he stopped walking having finally reached the throne. "Why now?"

Hades stood up from his throne to look at his son face to face.

"I'm dying." Hades said.

"You're a god." Rafi said.

"Gods are not immortal." Hades said. "We are powerful and have an extensive life span. Mine will come to an end soon. When I die, the title of God of the Underworld will pass to one of my children, unless they refuse."

"What if they do refuse?" Rafi asked.

"Then my brother Zeus will claim it." Hades said. "I can't let that happen."

"You want me to assume your position when you die?" Rafi asked.

"In short yes." Hades said. "I know it's a lot to ask. I love all my children, but you're the best fit for this Rafi. Taj has hated me since he was four years old. Cyrus was just a baby when you all left the Underworld and he's happy with his wife and daughter now. I can't ask him to leave that. I also have a fourth son, but we parted ways some time ago on bad terms."

The news of a his mysterious other sibling shocked Rafi more than the thought of becoming the new Lord of the Underworld. Rafi had a million questions running around in his head.

"This is a lot to process." Rafi said.

"I understand." Hades said. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

Hades then led Rafi through another door and down another dark tunnel.

"Where are we going?" Rafi asked.

"I want to introduce you to your family." Hades said. "I also want to show you why I don't want Zeus to claim the Underworld."

"That was pretty vague." Rafi said.

His father merely smiled as they kept waking. Eventually, they came to another door. Hades opened the door and walked inside followed by Rafi. Inside the room was a prisoner. He was standing up and his arms were chained to the rock wall behind him. The prisoner was sleeping.

"Wake up." Hades said to the man, who promptly awoke.

The prisoner was a tall and very well built man. He wore traditional Greek armor, except for a helmet. He had red hair, blue eyes and a chiseled face.

"I don't understand." Rafi said.

"Rafi." Hades said. "I'd like you to meet your cousin, Hercules, son of Zeus."


	5. The Queen of Hearts Returns

Chapter 5: The Queen of Hearts Returns

London

Alice woke up slowly. Earlier that day, she, her husband Cyrus, her infant daughter Sophia, and her brother-in-law Taj came to London to start their search for Alice's lost sister Victoria. Taj was watching Sophia in the hotel room while Alice and Cyrus took a stroll around the city to get accustomed to it. When they came near Big Ben, a black van pulled up to them. Then, two men jumped out. One man fought Cyrus while the other drugged Alice and brought her unconscious body into the van. By the time Cyrus got back on his feet, the van had driven away. The last thing Alice remembered before blacking out was one of the men saying "Cora sends her regards." Alice was especially fearful about that. Cora, the Queen of Hearts, had been killed by Snow White, resurrected by Zelena, and then killed again by Rumplestiltskin. Alice didn't expect to hear Cora's name again, especially in London, where there was no magic. Alice woke up and inspected her surroundings. She was laying on a bench inside a small white room. The bench was laying against the back wall. Three of the walls were white. The wall opposite of Alice was not a wall at all. Instead it was. A series of metal bars. Alice knew where she was. She was in a prison cell. Then, she noticed a woman standing on the other side of the bars. As Alice gained more consciousness, she saw that this woman was Cora. The former Queen of Hearts was not wearing her royal dress or her black cloak. Instead, she wore a form fitting business woman's suit and her hair was down.

"Hello Alice." Cora said. "I bet you're surprised to see me. I know I was surprised to see you here in London."

"How are you alive?" Alice asked. "Rumplestiltskin said he killed you."

"Clearly he didn't." Cora said. "He just thinks he did. Women in my family are powerful. With the right dark magic they can even escape death. Zelena did it. I killed her myself, but she transformed her body into magic mist and flew off. Now she's masquerading around Storybrooke as Cruella de Vil. The Dark One turned my body to dust back in Wonderland. Once he left, all I had to do was reanimate myself."

"Why did you come to London?" Alice said. "Where are we?"

"I used magic to go back to Storybrooke." Cora said. "Then I snuck past the town line when no one was looking before the Snow Queen cast her spell of shattered sight."

"How did you get passed the ice wall?" Alice asked.

"Elsa put up that wall." Cora said. "I'm more powerful than her. I was able to break a hole in the wall large enough to escape through."

"Then what?" Alice asked. "How did you get here?"

"I was taken by the same men who took you. They were outside Storbrooke. They saw me appear out of nowhere and brought me back to their headquarters in London. We're there now." Cora said.

"What men took you?" Alice was said. "What headquarters?"

"The United Nations knows that there have been strange, unexplainable occurrences in this world." Cora said. "They created an organization to investigate those strange occurrences called the United Nations Secret Service (UNSS). They investigated the Dragon in Hong Kong before Pan's henchman killed him. They questioned me and I did what I normally do. I lied. I twisted their words. I made them fear me. I told them I could get them what they want. I told them I could get them in Storybrooke. Now, I'm head of the food chain."

"You connived your way to power without magic?" Alice asked. "I didn't think you were capable of doing anything without magic."

"I don't need magic here." Cora said. "This is the perfect way to exact my revenge on everyone in Storybrooke. UNSS has soldiers, weapons, tanks, planes and missiles. All I have to do is open Storybrooke to them and they'll wipe out everything there."

"Why kidnap me and tell me all this?" Alice said.

"You've foiled my plans many times before." Cora said. "I couldn't risk you doing it again. I saw that you were here and I thought you might be Victoria. So I sent my men to capture you."

"You know Victoria?" Alice asked. "I remember now. The Snow Queen brought Victoria to this world. She said that you were the one who abducted her all those years ago and that you were the one keeping her prisoner in Wonderland."

"True." Cora said. "I was trying to use her to get to you. It didn't work. You never came looking for her. I made sure she knew that too."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"I told her about how you and your family abandoned her and forgot about her. If you do see Victoria again, you'll find that she's grown vengeful." Cora said.

"That's not true." Alice said. "We never forgot about her."

"That's not what I told her." Cora said. "I was planning on using her as part of my revenge, but then Rumplestiltskin came and ruined everything. I'm sorry to say you've come all this way for nothing. Your sister is in Storybrooke."

"I used the magic globe and it said she was here." Alice said.

"At the time she was in Victorian London getting revenge on your father, Sara, and Millie." Cora said. "Now she's back in Storybrooke looking for you and your family to do the same."

"No." Alice said. She couldn't imagine what Victoria would've possibly done to her father.

"It's true." Cora said. "Now you're going to stay here in the basement, out of the way, while I finalize my Storybrooke invasion plan."

As Alice started to cry in her prison cell, Jafar and Ursula were arriving in the magic underwater kingdom to face her father, the legendary god of the seas, Poseidon.


	6. Poseidon

Chapter 6: Poseidon

Underwater Kingdom

Poseidon sat alone in his spacious throne room under the sea. He told all his guards to leave. Today, he was feeling sad and wanted to be alone. It was the anniversary of the day his wife was killed by pirates. Angry at all humans, he had asked his daughter, Ursula, to lure sailors to their deaths with her beautiful and enchanting signing voice. She refused and tried to run away with Captain Hook. So, Poseidon used an enchanted shell to steal her singing voice. Then, Ursula used the magic trident to make herself more powerful than her father and ran away. That was over a decade ago. He longed to see his daughter again. He was a powerful god, but he couldn't make his daughter forgive him. It seemed that Poseidon's family had bad luck with their children. Poseidon's daughter hated him, his brother Zeus' son Hercules went missing many years ago, and his brother Hades has four sons, all of whom want nothing to do with him. Poseidon just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Then suddenly, a green swirling portal opened up in the center of the room. Poseidon grew confused for a moment. Very few had enough power to open a portal in a god's home. Only another god or goddess could do it. Then, Ursula and Jafar swam out as the portal closed behind them. The two of them floated right above where the portal was and stared at Poseidon, who instantly recognized his daughter. Ursula had put a special spell over Jafar that would allow him to breath under water.

"Ursula." Poseidon said. "You've come back to me!"

"Don't get the wrong idea." She said. "I came here to take what's mine. Jafar here is going to help me."

"Please don't do this." Poseidon said. "All I want is for us to be a family again."

"I want my voice back." Ursula said.

Poseidon then conjured the magic shell in his palm. Then, yellow tays of light came out of the shell and flew into Ursula's throat.

"There." Poseidon said. "You're voice is back. Now what do you say we start over?"

"No." Ursula said. "You hurt me. You took away the one connection I had to mom. You took away my happiness. That's not something you can ever give back to me."

Jafar and Ursula then extended their hands towards Poseidon.

"What are you doing?" The Sea God asked.

"Something I should've done a long time ago." Ursula said.

Then, red beams of powerful magic energy shot out of Jafar and Ursula's hands. The beams hit Poseidon directly. The sea god screamed in pain. Gods after all were not immortal. They just lived longer than anyone and they had amazing power. However, Ursula was a goddess herself and she had teamed up with a powerful sorcerer. Combined, they had enough power to bring down this god. Poseidon started to glow bright red. After a few more seconds, he was gone, he had disappeared forever. Ursula and Jafar had killed the God of the Seas.

"Congratulations." Jafar said. "You have everything you wanted. You have your voice and your father is dead. You didn't need the Author."

"Thank you for your part." Ursula said.

"Now that I've helped you," Jafar said, "it's time for you to help me."

"That was the deal." Ursula said. "Shall I open an underwater portal to Agrabah?"

"It won't work." Jafar said. "Agrabah has no lakes or oceans for that to work. Open a portal to the Enchanted Forest. Then I can transport us there. Agrabah is after all across the desert from the Enchanted Forest. You will bring us to that world and I will bring us to Agrabah."

"Very well." Ursula said.

The sea goddess then used her tentacles to open another magic portal to the Enchanted Forest. Then, they swam through as it closed behind them. Once in the a Enchanted Forest, Jafar would transport them to Agrabah and he would take back his throne from whoever now claimed it. However, he did not realize that it was his former apprentice who was now ruling Agrabah. Meanwhile in Storybrooke, Zelena decided it was time to take her magic pendant and slippers back from Victoria, Alice's evil twin.


	7. The Wicked Witch

Chapter 7: The Wicked Witch

Storybrooke

While the other villains were out working on their search for the Author, Victoria stayed in the cabin in the woods with Zelena, who was disguised as Cruella de Vil and had fooled everyone. Victoria was wearing Zelena's green pendant. This was how she was able to use magic. She was also wearing Zelena's magic slippers that allow one to travel across worlds. Zelena saw this as her opportunity to get them back.

"Let's go." Victoria said. "I want to find Alice and get on with my revenge."

"What exactly are you going to do to her?" Cruella (Zelena) asked.

"I've already taken my father, step-mother, and half sister. They're my prisoners in Wonderland. Once I find Alice, I'm going to add her to my collection. Then I'm going to keep them trapped in boxes for over a decade like I was. After that, I haven't really decided yet. I'm also going to kill her husband, Cyrus, and raise their daughter as my own. There's no reason my niece has to suffer for the mistakes of her parents."

"I see." Cruella said, staring at the green pendant so obviously that even Victoria noticed.

"Are you going to keep staring at the pendant? Or can we get going?" Victoria asked.

"Sorry." Cruella said. "I'm just wondering how you were able to take that from the Wicked Witch."

"She's dead." Victoria said. "Her mother took her pendant and slippers. Then I took them from her. Now we need to leave. Alice is in Storybrooke somewhere."

Cruella then walked up to Victoria and unexpectedly punched her hard in the face. The smack was so intense that Victoria fell to the ground. Cruella then acted swiftly. She reached down, grabbed the green pendant, and removed it from Victoria's neck. Cruella then stepped back towards the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Victoria yelled as she got back on her feet.

"I'm taking back what's mine." Cruella said.

She then put the pendant around her neck and wore it proudly. Within seconds, Cruella was consumed by a bright green light. When the green light faded away, Cruella was gone. Standing in her place was Zelena, wearing her black dress, black hat, and green skin. The Wicked Witch had finally returned.

"Zelena?" Victoria asked. "You're dead. How can you be here."

"I never was dead." Zelena said. "I was just impersonating Cruella until I could get my magic back. The magic you stole from me."

"Where's the real Cruella?" Victoria asked.

"Dead back in Victorian England." Zelena said. "Even without any magic, she was easy to kill. Now just I,aging what I'm going to do to you now that I've got my magic back."

"I needed your powers for my revenge." Victoria said.

"Your revenge is pathetic." Zelena said. "Let me show you how it's done."

A ball of fire then appeared on Zelena's green hand.

"You may have taken back your magic," Victoria said, "but you haven't taken back the slippers."

Victoria, still wearing the magic slippers, clicked her heals. Then, she was consumed by magic smoke and disappeared. Zelena was furious that Victoria got away. However, she did finally have her magic again. The Wicked Witch was back, and this time, she wasn't going to let anyone defeat her.


	8. Down The Rabbit Whole Again

Chapter 8: Down The Rabbit Hole Again

(*FLASHBACK TO HANGMAN'S ISLAND*)

* * *

Aladdin and Princess Jasmine had been living with Prince Eric and Ariel on Hangman's Island off the coast of the Enchanted Forest for ever a year now. They fled their home of Agrabah when Jafar took power. When Regina undid Pan's curse, she brought everyone in the Enchanted Forest back to Storybrooke, except Hangman's island. The four of them lived together alone. They were always planning to go back to Agrabah and take back their throne, but they could never think of a way to defeat a powerful wizard like Jafar. One day, a row boat pulled up to the shore of the island carrying one man. This man was dressed like a royal soldier from Agrabah during the time Jasmine's father was in the throne. Jafar had made their uniforms to be more black. Aladdin and Jasmine saw him pull up from Eric's house on the beach. The prince and princess of Agrabah rushed outside to confront him, followed closely by Eric and Ariel. When Aladdin and Jasmine reached the soldier, he bowed before them.

"Your majesties." The soldier said.

"Arise." Jasmine said to him as he stood up straight. "What's going on?"

"Agrabah has been freed from Jafar." The soldier said. "He's went to Wonderland a year ago in search of genies. He's left the throne empty ever since. It's clear that he is not coming back. The people are crying for their rightful princess to return home. We tracked you here to Hangman's Island. Will you return with me?"

Jasmine and Aladdin looked at each other. They knew their place was in Agrabah. They then turned to Ariel and Eric.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality." Jasmine said. "We need to return to our kingdom."

"It was no trouble." Ariel said.

"Why don't you come with us?" Aladdin asked. "We don't have any experience ruling a kingdom. Eric, you ruled your kingdom alone for many years. Perhaps you could help us start out."

"I'd love to." Eric said. "At least for a little while. I'm quite happy with the life that Ariel and I have here."

"I'm coming too." Ariel said. "We're never going to be separated again."

So, Eric, Ariel, Aladdin, and Jasmine got inside the rowboat and with the soldier and started off on their long journey back to Agrabah.

* * *

(*PRESENT DAY IN STORYBROOKE*)

* * *

Storybrooke

Regina, Mary Margaret, David, Hook, Emma, Aladdin, Eric, Belle, and the White Rabbit gathered inside the Pawn Shop to discuss the rabbit's message that the goddess Cersei had unleashed an army of demons onto Wonderland at the behest of Hades, made Will Scarlet her slave, and taken Anastasia to the Underworld as a prisoner.

"We have to help." Emma said.

"We have enough problems to deal with here." Regina said. "The Snow Queen, Jafar, and the Jabberwocky are all still out there."

"So we can divide up our forces." Mary Margaret said. "We can solve both problems at once."

"What about us?" Eric said, referring to himself and Aladdin. "We need to get back to Agrabah. Jasmine, Ariel, and everyone in that city are in danger as long as Iago rules there."

"Then we divide three ways." David said.

"How is spreading ourselves thin instead of banding together going to help?" Hook asked.

"It can be done." Belle said. "Everyone here is a skilled fighter or has magic."

"I'm staying here." Regina said. "My son is here. I want to stay here to protect him."

"Me too." Mary Margaret said. "My baby is here too."

"He's my son too." David and Emma accidentally said at the same time, referring to their respective sons.

"Then you two can go to Wonderland or Agrabah." Belle said. "Regina and Mary Margaret will stay here with me and protect your families and the town."

"Emma." Aladdin said. "Please come to Agrabah with us. Eric and I tried stopping Iago by ourselves before and that didn't work out too well. We need your power to help us."

"Ok." Emma said. "Looks like the three of us are going to Agrabah."

"That leaves me and Hook to go to Wonderland." David said. He had never personally liked Hook, but he had started to tolerate him more now that he had finally started dating Emma.

"Great." Hook said sarcastically. "Two blokes with swords get to fight demons and a goddess in Wonderland. This should be fun."

"The rabbit will circulate across worlds." Regina said. "Once our problems have been solved in Agrabah and Storybrooke, we'll come and help you. Just do what you can until we get there. I'm not leaving until the Snow Queen, Jafar, and the Jabberwocky are no longer a threat to anyone here."

"I'll dig a hole to Agrabah first." The Rabbit said. "Emma, Eric, Aladdin, David, and Hook will go there with me. After we drop the three of you off there, I'll take the prince and the pirate to Wonderland. Thank you all so much for your help. I didn't know where else to go."

"You just caught us at a bad time." Emma said. "But we're always willing to help our friends. Ana's still pregnant after all."

"Have you heard from Alice or Cyrus in London?" The White Rabbit asked. "Or from Rafi about his father."

"No." Regina said. "I'm sure they would've let us know if they found Victoria and if Rafi found his dad, he might not come back at all. You should get going now. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish."

They all then went outside to say their temporary goodbyes. The White Rabbit then dug a large rabbit hole in the center of the street. The rabbit then jumped down into the swirling blue vortex to Agrabah. Emma, Eric, Aladdin, David, and Hook jumped in afterwards. Regina, Mary Margaret, and Belle remained in Storybrooke to defend the town. While the group planned to liberate Agrabah and Wonderland from Iago and demons, Hades was continuing his attempts to manipulate Rafi in the Underworld.


	9. Escape From The Underworld part 1

Chapter 9: Escape From The Underworld part 1

(*FLASHBACK TO THE UNDERWORLD*)

* * *

It had been three years since Amara left her family in Greece and moved to the Underworld. Being Hades' wife hadn't been as dreary and lonely as she thought it might be. Hades was always kind to her and tried to make sure she was comfortable. She'd actually started to love him. One one occasion, she finally let herself become intimate with the God of the Underworld and it was a satisfying experience. Hades had also been teaching her in the magical arts. By now, Amara had already become a powerful sorceress. However, Amara noticed that Hades had started to grow constantly paranoid. He had heard a prophecy that the son of a god would one day be his downfall. As of now, Hades did not have any children. Hades' brother Poseidon had a teenage daughter, Ursula. The only god in the family with a son at this time was Hades' other brother Zeus.

Zeus' son was Hercules, a strong eighteen year old. Hades had sent many monsters after Hercules to try and capture him, but Hercules defeated them at every turn. Hades had no desire to kill Hercules, only to contain him. Zeus would rip entire worlds apart if his son was ever killed. So now, Hades was taking a different approach in his mission to capture the god-hero. One day, Amara walked into Hades' throne room and found him talking to a younger woman. This woman was about eighteen years old, the same age Amara was when Hades first proposed to her three years ago. This woman was beautiful. She had long, brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, and wore a purple toga.

"Now go." Hades said to her. "I believe in you."

The woman was then consumed by a magic smoke and disappeared.

"Unbelievable!" Amara said.

"Amara!" Hades said in surprise. "I am so happy to see you. I think things are finally going my way."

"Why?" Amara asked. "Because of that girl? Who is she!"

"What?" Hades asked. "Why are you so angry?"

"I left my family for you. I spent three years in this literal hell hole devoting myself to you and then I walk in here and find you with another woman!" Amara yelled.

"My beautiful wife." Hades said. "You've got it all wrong."

"Then tell me who she is." Amara said.

"Her name is Megara." Hades said. "She sold her soul to me in exchange for making her little brother healthy again. You are certainly aware that none of my attempts to capture Hercules have worked. I've been sending ferocious beats after him. I decided to change my plan of attack. I'm sending a pretty girl after him. He'll fall in love. Then Meg will tell me his weaknesses and I can finally capture him. That's all it is."

Amara suddenly felt very foolish and ashamed.

"I'm sorry." Amara said. "I didn't mean to freak out on you like that."

"It's ok." Hades said. "Your body is going through many changes and it can complicate things."

"What are you talking about?" Amara asked.

"You're pregnant." Hades said.

"What? How do you know?" Amara asked.

"I am the God of the Underworld." Hades said. "You live in the Underworld. It's my job to know everything that goes on here."

Amara couldn't help but smile for many reasons. She was going to have a baby, which she thought was joyous in itself. Once she had the baby, she would be free to leave the Underworld and visit her parents again. That was the deal she made with Hades when he first proposed to her three years ago. However, she figured she'd return. Amara had grown to love Hades and their life together.

"That's amazing." Amara said.

"Would you like to know the gender?" Hades asked. "I can determine that even in these early stages of your pregnancy with my magic. It will only take a moment."

"Yes." Amara replied with a smile.

Hades then put his hand on Amara's stomach and held it there for a few moments. He then stepped back.

"It's a boy." He said, without much enthusiasm. After all, the prophecy was that the son of a god would be his downfall. He just never thought it would be his own son.

"That's fantastic!" Amara said. "Can we name him Taj? After my father?"

"Certainly." Hades said with a fake smile. "Our little Taj."

* * *

(*PRESENT DAY IN THE UNDERWORLD*)

* * *

Rafi was surprised at what he was seeing. Hercules, son of Zeus, was chained to the rock wall in a prison.

"I've only ever heard stories about him." Rafi said to his father Hades, who brought him down here to see Hercules. "Now you're telling me he's my cousin."

"I know it's a lot to take in." Hades said.

"Why is he chained up to the wall?" Rafi asked.

"Personal reasons." Hades said.

"Does Zeus know he's here?" Rafi asked.

"Oh heavens no." Hades said. "He only thinks Hercules went missing and he hasn't been able to find him."

"He looks a few years younger than me." Rafi said. "How is that possible?"

"The chains he's wearing are enchanted." Hades said. "They keep him young forever while he suffers down here. They also take away his ability to speak."

Rafi looked at Hercules, who was staring at both of them with a menacing glare. His eyes said everything. Hercules hated Hades for making him suffer down here. He was also sad at the circumstances that got him there and that he hasn't seen his family in a long time.

"How long has he been here?" Rafi asked.

"Almost twenty five years." Hades said. "Look down."

Rafi then looked down and saw a gold key by his feet.

"What is that?" Rafi asked.

"It's the key to unlock his chains." Hades said. "The key has been placed just out of his reach intentionally to add to the torture."

Rafi was starting to have a different impression of his father. Perhaps he really was just an evil, vengeful god. He began to wonder why Hades hated Hercules so much.

"How did you get him here?" Rafi asked.

"I sent a beautiful young woman after him to lure him here." Hades said. "His weakness was love."

"What woman?" Rafi asked. "Was it my mother?"

"No." Hades said. "I loved Amara too much to put her in that position. The woman I sent was named Megara."

"Where is Megara now?" Rafi asked.

"Dead." Hades said. "I killed her."

"Why?" Rafi asked.

"We had a complicated history." Hades said. "I just wanted to show you Hercules to prove to you that once you're the God of the Underworld, you'll have enough power to do anything you want, even imprison another god."

"I'm not sure I want to be the next God of the Underworld." Rafi said.

"It's alright." Hades said. "I know it sounds daunting now. Just take some time to really think it over."

Hades then led Rafi out of the prison and down another series of dark, rocky, tunnels. Eventually, they came to another room. This medium sized room was also dark and make of rock. However, there was a large comfy bed in the center of it. Hades led Rafi inside.

"What is this?" Rafi asked.

"This is your temporary room for the night." Hades said. "I'll find you a more comfortable one soon. You'll have to stay here for now."

Hades then returned to the doorway.

"I want to leave." Rafi said. "I want to see my brothers."

"You can't leave." Hades said. "You just got here and you're going to be the next God of the Underworld."

"I don't want to." Rafi said.

"I don't care anymore about what you want." Hades said. "It's what must be done."

Hades then left the room and slammed the door shut. Rafi started to see why Taj resented their father so much.

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Rafi had stayed awake until now, when he assumed Hades would be sleeping. This would be Rafi's best chance to escape the Underworld. However, there was something he had to do first. He had to free Hercules and return him to Zeus. So, Rafi opened the door and looked around the dark hallway made of rock. There was no one there. So, Rafi snuck out of the room and walked through the halls. Finally, he returned to Hercules' prison. He opened the door and walked inside. Hercules awoke when he heard Rafi enter. Rafi then surprised the god-hero by picking up the golden key on the ground. Rafi then used it to unlock the binds around Hercules' wrists that chained him to the wall. Hercules was a well built man. He had a chiseled face, red hair, and blue eyes. Rafi hadn't seen a handsome man like that before. Once the chains were lifted, Hercules was able to speak again.

"What are you doing?" Hercules asked. "You're the son of Hades. Why are you helping me?"

"I may be his son, but I am nothing like him." Rafi said. "He's keeping me prisoner here as well. Now we're going to break out of Underworld, together."


	10. Oz

Chapter 10: Oz

Emerald City, Oz

When Zelena ruled over Oz as its dictator, she took up residence in the elaborate palace in Emerald City, where the Wizard of Oz formerly resided. Now that Zelena had left Oz to pursue her quest for revenge against her sister Regina, the palace was empty. Not a single person in Oz dared to go inside. They were afraid that the Wicked Witch would return at any moment. So, the palace was empty when Victoria arrived there using Zelena's magic slippers. She had just been in Storybrooke, where Zelena took her pendant back, rendering Victoria powerless. Zelena then tried to kill her, prompting Victoria to use the magic slippers to escape. She didn't think of anywhere in particular. She just wanted to be out of Storybrooke. So, the slippers took her to Oz.

Victoria walked the halls of the palace until she came to the main room where people used to go to see the Wizard of Oz. Zelena kept many of her potions and magic spell books in here as well. Victoria strutted into the room until she saw a round circle in the center. Zelena formerly used this circle to spy on her sister, the same way Regina would use her magic mirror to spy on people. Victoria assumed that's what this circle was for. So, she decided to ask it a question.

"Where is Alice?" She asked.

The symbol of Oz disappeared from the circle. Then, she saw an image of the modern day city of London. It looked similar to the Victorian London where she grew up, but with many differences too of course. Then, she saw an image of Alice sitting in a locked cell. Apparently someone in London had taken Alice prisoner. Then, she saw Alice talking to a woman outside the bars of her cell. This woman was Cora, the Queen of Hearts. Victoria thought this was perfect. She could get her revenge on the woman who locked her in a box for most of her life and the woman who didn't rescue her. She then saw an image of Cyrus as he rushed back to the hotel that his family was staying at. Victoria decided to use Alice's husband and daughter to her advantage as well.

Victoria then clicked her heels together. This time, she knew exactly where she wanted to go. Victoria was consumed by magic green smoke as it transported her away from Oz and towards London, where she would finally get her revenge on Alice and Cora.


	11. Where's Alice?

Chapter 11: Where's Alice?

London

Cyrus ran as fast as he could. An hour ago, his wife Alice was kidnapped and taken away in a black van. Cyrus was so lost and confused afterwards. London was the largest city he'd ever seen. Not only was it larger than Agrabah. It was in a different world, with new technology and strange people. It took him an hour to get back to their fancy hotel room. When he finally did returned, Cyrus found his eldest brother Taj holding Sophia and looking out the window at the city below. Taj turned to see his little brother. Their middle brother, Rafi, was in the Underworld dealing with their father, while the other two searched for Alice's sister Victoria in London.

"Where's Alice?" Taj asked.

"I have no idea!" Cyrus said. "We were walking down the street when these two men came out of a black van, attacked us, and kidnapped Alice."

"Who would do this?" Taj asked.

"I don't know!" Cyrus said. "She once faced the dangers of Wonderland to find me. Now I must face the dangers of London to find her."

"Calm down Cyrus." Taj said. "You're not thinking clearly. When Alice was looking for you, she was with Will Scarlet. She was with the Evil Queen, a powerful magic user. She was with Snow White and Prince Charming, two skilled fighters. Alice had a team. Now it's just you and me and the baby. We can't just go rushing into danger anymore. Think of Sophia."

"I love my daughter." Cyrus said. "That is why you must stay here with her while I go search for Alice."

"This city is massive." Taj said. "You'll never find her on your own."

Suddenly, a puff of green smoke appeared in the room. When the smoke cleared, a woman who looked exactly like Alice, only with brown hair, stood in the room.

"Perhaps I can help." The woman said.

"Alice?" Cyrus asked. "What happened to you?"

"I'm not Alice." She said. "I'm her twin sister, Victoria."


	12. The Cabin in the Woods

Chapter 12: The Cabin in the Woods

Storybrooke

Rumplestiltskin and the Snow Queen walked through the forest and arrived at a cabin in the woods. The Dark One had just recruited Ingrid to join his coalition of villains dedicated to finding the Author. He sent the other Queens of Darkness to recruit other villains as well.

"This is your base of operations?" Ingrid asked.

"It's small and hidden." Rumple said. "Let's go inside."

Rumple and Ingrid then entered the cabin to find it empty. No one else had returned yet.

"Where is everyone?" Ingrid asked.

"They'll be here soon." Rumple said.

"What happened to my nieces and Alice?" Ingrid asked. She was curious about where Elsa and Anna were now and she wanted to know what happened to Alice, the woman who imprisoned her in the Sorcerer's hat. "I heard she's on another continent."

"Elsa and Anna have returned to Arendelle." Rumple said. "Alice is in Europe looking for Victoria."

"We brought Victoria back to Storybrooke." Ingrid said. "How did she end up in London?"

"She resurrected Maleficent and used magic to go there. Now, she's retuned to Storybrooke, but Alice doesn't know that."

"That's not true." The Jabberwocky said as she entered the cabin with Maleficent. The last time the Jabberwocky saw the Snow Queen, Ingrid almost froze her to death in Neverland. "Victoria is not in Storybrooke anymore. I could smell her before and I can't smell her now."

"I left her here with Cruella." Rumple said.

"Cruella was never here." The Jabber said. "I never smelled her."

"Then who did we bring to Storybrooke?" Maleficent asked.

"The Wicked Witch." The Jabber said. "I'd know her stench anywhere. I can still smell her. Zelena is still in Storybrooke somewhere."

"What about Ursula?" Rumple asked. "I told her to find Jafar."

"They're not here either." The Jabber replied. "They must have abandoned you as well."

Rumplestiltskin then looked around at his new team of villains. The Dark One, the Dragon Queen, the Snow Queen, and a fear monster could still very well find the Author without Victoria, Ursula, or Jafar. He figured that his plans had not completely died.

"We'll just have to find the Author without them." Rumple said.

"How?" Ingrid asked."

"Pinocchio." Rumple said. "That little boy knows something. Back when he was a man, he encountered the Author. Now that he's been made a boy again, he's forgotten. We have to make him remember."

"How do we do that?" The Jabberwocky asked.

"With dark magic." Maleficent said. "I'll take the boy and bring him back here."

"I want to go too." The Jabberwocky said.

"I don't need your help." Maleficent said.

"I've been trapped in the Sorcerer's Hat." The Jabber said. "I need to get some action and some food."

"You can't kill Pinocchio." Rumple said. "Not while we still need him."

"I wasn't talking about him." The Jabber replied. "His father will be scared when he sees me and Maleficent. I want to feed on his fear. I'm so hungry."

"Fine." Maleficent said.

The Dragon Queen then waved her arm, consuming herself and the Jabberwocky in magic smoke and disappearing.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Ingrid said.

"Trust me." Rumple said. "It's all under control."

What all four villains were unaware of was the fact that they were being watched. The Wicked Witch was standing outside the cabin using her magic to overhear their entire plan. She briefly considered joining them, but soon remembered that she works best alone. Zelena then started to craft a nasty scheme of her own. Now that she knew what the Dark One was up to, she needed to find Mary Margaret, Belle, and Regina.


	13. Agrabah

Chapter 13: Agrabah

Agrabah

In the midst of the large, busy, and crowded market place within the city of Agrabah, a cloud of magic smoke appeared an alleyway. When the magic smoke cleared, Jafar and Ursula were standing there. Ursula had brought them to the Enchanted Forest from the Underwater Kingdom (after they killed Poseidon) through an underwater portal. Then, Jafar transported them both here. Jafar's goal was to reclaim his kingdom. He was once the ruler of Agrabah. After his failed attempt to become the most powerful wizard in the universe and some other misadventures that involved time traveling with Princess Elsa, Jafar decided to return for his throne. Jafar knew that after he left for Wonderland to hunt Cyrus with Anastasia, his half-sister Princess Jasmine and her husband Aladdin took the throne. However, that seemed so long ago and he wanted to be sure that they were still in power. After all, Jafar knew that the best strategy for a coup d'état would be to know his enemy. Jafar and Ursula then stepped into the street. Suddenly, all the hustle and bustle of the city died. Every person stopped moving. They were shocked to see that Jafar had returned to Agrabah. They remembered his reign of terror. Every person on the street then dropped to their knees in fear. Ursula was impressed that Jafar could do all this just by stepping near them. Jafar went over to the closest man and bent down to talk to him.

"You know who I am." Jafar said.

"Yes." The man said with a tone of fear.

"Good." Jafar said. "I'm going to ask you some questions. All you have to do is answer them honestly. Do that and no harm will come to you. Now, who is ruling over Agrabah now?"

"Your former apprentice." The man said.

"Iago?" Jafar asked. "I banished him from Agrabah years ago."

"After you left, we operated by ourselves for about a year." The man said. "Then Princess Jasmine and Prince Aladdin returned to rule. They brought Prince Eric and his wife Ariel with them. They ruled for a brief time until Iago returned. No one knows what happened to them. It is rumored that Aladdin and Eric have been banished to another realm."

"What about Jasmine and Ariel?" Jafar asked. "What do the rumors say about them."

Back when Jafar was working with Peter Pan against the Wicked Witch, he had used Ariel's naïvety to his advantage, which allowed him to take Zelena's genie. He was curious to know what happened to her and his sister Jasmine.

"That they're Iago's prisoners." The man said.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Jafar said.

Jafar then stood back up and walked over to Ursula. No one in the street dared to move.

"So?" Ursula asked.

"Taking the throne will be harder than I thought." Jafar said. "It's no longer just my sister and her husband. My former apprentice is on the throne."

"Jafar." Ursula said. "You are the master. You're more powerful than him."

"I was never more powerful than him." Jafar said. "I only taught him how to control his magic."

"What makes him so special?" Ursula asked.

"Iago is the son of a god." Jafar replied.

Jafar then waved his hand, consuming himself and Ursula in magic smoke and transporting them to the royal palace.

* * *

Inside a hallway in the royal palace of Agrabah, a magic rabbit hole opened up on the ground. Soon, the White Rabbit, Emma Swan, Prince Eric, Prince Aladdin, David, and Captain Hook erupted out and landed on the ground as the rabbit hole closed behind them.

"We're here." Aladdin said. "This is the royal palace."

"Thank you for bringing us back here rabbit." Eric said.

"Anything I can do to help." The White Rabbit replied.

"Be careful." David said to his daughter as he hugged her tightly.

"I will." Emma said.

David then walked away from Emma as Hook approached her.

"If anyone can take this wizard down, it's you." Hook said to Emma. The two had recently started dating, even though they hadn't gone an an official date yet.

"Do me a favor." Emma said to Hook. "Don't fight with my dad the whole time."

"I'll do my best." Hook said.

"So will I." David said.

The White Rabbit then opened up another magic rabbit hole. Hook, David, and the rabbit jumped into it on their way to Wonderland (armed only with their swords) to face the magical goddess Cersei and her army of demons. The hole soon closed after them.

"Alright." Emma said. "Where's Iago? I want to get this over with."

"He should be in the throne room." Aladdin said.

"We don't know what he's done with Ariel and Jasmine." Eric said. "Don't kill him until we know where they are."

"Which way to the throne room?" Emma asked.

Aladdin and Eric then raced through the halls, discretely avoiding being seen by royal guards as they led Emma to the throne room. They soon came to the unguarded doors that led to the throne room.

"Are you ready?" Aladdin asked as he drew up his sword. Eric then did the same.

"Yes." Emma said. "Let's do this."

Aladdin and Eric then used their combined strength to kick the doors open. They then walked inside the room, but were surprised to find it empty. There was no one sitting on the royal throne. There were no royal guards. However, there were two figures standing next to one of the large windows on the side of the room. The trio moved closer to them and were horrified to find that the two figures were stone statues of Jasmine and Ariel.

"No!" Aladdin yelled.

"He turned them to stone!" Eric said.

Emma extended her hands towards the statues and tried to concentrate. Surely the savior could undo the spell and return Ariel and Jasmine to normal. However, Emma found that no matter how hard she tried, nothing was happening.

"I don't get it." Emma said.

"I see you've returned." A masculine voice said from behind them. "And you brought a lady with you."

The three of them turned around to see Iago standing in the doorway. He was a tall man, but what surprised Emma about him was how young he looked. He was easily younger than all three of them. In fact, he looked like he was around Cyrus' age. She found it hard to believe that such a young boy cold cause all this trouble. Then she remembered how much Peter Pan had wrecked her life when he took Henry and realized that age had nothing to do with anything. This young man could be just as evil as anyone else. He had pale light skin and hair as dark as Regina's. He wore a long black robe, similar to what Jafar typically wears.

"Did you think we wouldn't come back after you banished us to Storybrooke." Eric asked.

"Storybrooke?" Iago asked. "That's where you ended up? Honestly I just sent you somewhere random. It wasn't intentional. Who's your friend?"

"I'm Emma Swan." She said. "The Savior."

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?" Iago asked sarcastically. "Your parents are a Prince and a Princess. Your power comes from true love. My father is a god. My power is a gift bestowed to me by the gods. Even you cannot stop me."

"Let's find out." Emma said.

"No." Iago said. "I don't feel like wasting my energy on you. Since sending you all away clearly won't work, I'll just have to keep you here."

Iago then waved his arm. Then, Emma, Eric, and Aladdin were consumed by magic smoke and disappeared. The trio reappeared in a large, dark room. The floor was covered in straw and sand. The walls were made of brick. There was only one window and it was high above them all. It was far too high for any of them to reach or see out of. There was no one else in the spacious room.

"No!" Aladdin yelled. "He brought us to the dungeons. Now we're his prisoners."

* * *

Outside the castle, Jafar and Ursula appeared on a cloud of magic smoke. They easily used their magic to kill the two soldiers who were guarding the castle doors.

"Are you ready?" Jafar asked. "This will not be easy."

"He's the son of a god." Ursula said. "I'm the daughter of a god and you're a powerful wizard. We just destroyed an actual god. The God of the Seas. I'd say we outrank him."

"Do not underestimate him." Jafar said. "He's dangerous."

"Who are his parents?" Ursula asked. "Chances are I've met them."

"I do not know who is mother is." Jafar said.

"Then who is his father?" Ursula asked. "Is it my uncle Zeus? My uncle Hades? Is he the son of one of my cousins like Apollo, Ares, or Hercules?"

"I don't want to get into this now. I just want to get this over with. The sooner I get my throne back, the better."

Jafar and Ursula then used their magic to bust the doors open and strut into the royal palace to fight Iago. Meanwhile, Rafi and Hercules were beginning their dangerous mission to escape from the Underworld.


	14. Escape From The Underworld part 2

Chapter 14: Escape From The Underworld part 2

(*FLASHBACK TO THE UNDERWORLD*)

* * *

Had it been a perfect marriage? No, but Amara was still happy with Hades. She was surrounded by death every day, but it never brought down her spirits. During her marriage to Hades, Amara had given birth to three sons. Her oldest son, Taj, was now four years old. Her second son Rafi, was still a toddler. Her youngest child, Cyrus, was only a few months old. Hades had also taught Amara to be a powerful sorceress. Her husband was still paranoid that the son of a god would be his downfall. So, he took his nephew Hercules and imprisoned him, which he could not have done without the help of his beautiful servant Megara. Amara was admittedly jealous of Megara at first, but soon got over it once Hades assured her that Meg was nothing more than a tool to bring down Hercules. On this morning, Amara had just woken up her three children in their shared bedroom and was bringing them to see their father. She held Cyrus with both arms while Taj and Rafi slowly walked behind her through the dark, rock tunnels of the Underworld. When Amara opened the door to the bedroom, she was surprised to find Megara crying into Hades' arms while they both sat on the bed.

"What's going on here?" Amara asked.

"Amara!" Hades said, sounding surprised to see her. "Take the boys away. I'll be with you in a minute."

"No." Amara said. "Tell me what's going on."

"Amara!" Hades yelled.

"Don't you dare make this baby cry." Amara said sternly. "Now tell me. What's going on?"

Taj and Rafi stood in the doorway, nervous before the sight before them. They'd never seen their parents fight before.

"I'm pregnant." Megara said. "I'm crying because I'm pregnant."

"You seem sad." Amara said. "Having a child is a beautiful experience. Trust me, I know."

"Not another word." Hades said sternly to Megara.

"What aren't you telling me?" Amara asked. "Marriage means we communicate with each other. We have no secrets. So what aren't you telling me?"

Hades paused for a moment. Then, he took a deep before speaking to his wife again.

"The baby is mine." Hades said.

Amara stood in silence and stared with intense anger at Hades.

"When we first met, you told me I was the most beautiful woman you'd ever seen." Amara said. "It only took you a few years to get bored with me! You're a bastard! Your son was born a few months ago and you're just stalking around for more women!"

"It's not like that." Hades said.

"I don't care." Amara said. "I hate you. The boys and I are leaving and don't you dare try and stop us."

"No." Hades said.

"If there is even a chance that I could forgive you," Amara said, "it will die if you try and stop me."

That day, Amara packed up her things, took her three sons, and left the Underworld. She decided to start a new life for herself and her boys. So, she moved them all to Agrabah. Amara was able to use her magic to get them a nice house and provide for them. Taj was old enough to remember his father's betrayal and would continue to hate him all his life. Rafi and Cyrus were too young to remember and grew up without knowledge of their father, since their mother and Taj refused to talk about it. When Amara left the Underworld, her marriage to Hades was terminated. Hades did not marry Megara. He allowed her to stay in the Underworld during her pregnancy. Hades' children were all gone, except for the one growing inside Megara. He wanted to raise this fourth child and make up for his failures as a father to his other three kids. After nine months Megara gave birth to a son. Meg was lying on a bed while Hades stood up holding his fourth son next to her.

"I'm going to kill you now." Hades said to Megara. "You're the reason Amara and my other children left. If you had been more careful, the love of my life would still be here and my other sons too."

"How dare you blame me." Meg said. "She left because of you."

"Regardless, I'm still going to kill you." Hades said. "Before I do, I will allow you to name our son."

"Call him Iago." Meg said. "I've always liked that name."

Once the name was bestowed to the child, Hades used his magic to suck out Meg's soul, killing her. Hades then looked at his new son.

"I will be a better father to you, Iago." Hades said.

* * *

(*PRESENT DAY IN WONDERLAND*)

* * *

Wonderland

On a road next to the giant mushroom fields, a magic rabbit hole opened up. Then, the White Rabbit, David Nolan, and Captain Hook erupted out and landed on the road as the portal closed after them. The first thing they noticed about Wonderland was how different it was. They had not been here since they teamed up with Alice to rescue Cyrus and Emma from Jafar. The sky was now black. There were no stars or clouds. Everything was black. Cersei's army of demons blocked out any light from Wonderland's sun. Hades had asked her to use these demons to conquer Wonderland, a first step in a much larger plan. Cersei enchanted Will Scarlet to be her slave and she kidnapped the pregnant Anastasia and brought her to the Underworld.

"What do we do now?" Hook asked.

"Head to the castle." The White Rabbit said.

"Then what?" Hook asked.

"We'll figure it out when we get there." David said.

The three of them then started running down the road towards Will and Ana's castle.

* * *

The Underworld

Hades was sitting on his throne in his throne room. Pain and Panic were standing on the floor waiting for him to give them orders. Hades was in a bad mood. He could feel that somehow, his brother Poseidon had been murdered. It made him think of the prophecy that the son of a god would be his downfall. Hades was then happy that Hercules was locked up. Hades then started to think of his own sons. He had put Rafi in a room and forbade him to leave the Underworld. Perhaps he was too harsh with him. Hades reflected on his parenting and realized that he had ruined all four of his sons in some way. He hadn't seen Rafi since he was very small and now Rafi will most surely hate him and refuse to become the next God of the Underworld. Hades was unaware that Rafi had escaped his room and freed his cousin Hercules. They planned to flee the Underworld together. Suddenly, there was a cloud of magic smoke that appeared near the throne. When the smoke cleared, Hades' cousin Cersei was standing there with Anastasia, the White Queen of Wonderland. Hades had sent her to conquer Wonderland earlier.

"Wonderland is ours." Cersei said. "I brought its former ruler to you."

"Why wouldn't you just kill her?" Hades asked.

"She is with child." Cersei said. "I'm evil, but I'm not a monster."

Hades then waved his arm. As he did, Anastasia was consumed by magic smoke and disappeared.

"Where is she?" Pain asked.

"She's in a prison cell next to Hercules. I'll keep her there until I can figure out what to do with her." Hades said.

Hades, Cersei, Pain, and Panic were all unaware that Rafi and Hercules were standing by the doorway and had seen everything.

"We have to go back and get her." Rafi said. "She's a friend and perhaps she can tell us why my father has apparently conquered Wonderland."

Cersei then turned around and caught sight of Rafi and Hercules, who promptly ran away. They were going back where they started to free Anastasia.

"I just saw Hercules and your son in the hall there." Cersei said.

"What!" Hades yelled, furious that Hercules had escaped and that Rafi had evidently helped him.

"What should we do sir?" Pain asked.

"Find them you fools!" Hades said. "Do not let them escape! If Hercules reunites with Zeus and tells him what I did, the heavens could come crashing down in his rage."

While Rafi and Hercules ran to rescue Anastasia, Zelena was putting her own plans into action in Storybrooke.


	15. Jafar's Apprentice

Chapter 15: Jafar's Apprentice

(*FLASHBACK TO AGRABAH*)

* * *

It had been one month since Jafar overthrew his father, the Sultan, and took power as the new ruler of Agrabah. The Sultan was put in a cage in Wonderland, where no one could find him. The only other person with a claim to the throne was Princess Jasmine, but she and her husband Aladdin fled the city and we're now living on Hangman's Island in the Enchanted Forest with Prince Eric and Ariel. Jafar now walked the halls of his palace, trying to work out how he could find the last genie. The first one was easy to acquire. The second one was difficult to obtain. He and Amara had to fight Princess Elsa in Arendelle to get it. Now, he just had to find the third genie. Then, he could cast the spell using Amara in her snake staff form and become the most powerful wizard in all the realms. He would even be more powerful than a god. Jafar entered his throne room and found two strangers standing in the center of the room. One was a tall, grown man. He had black hair, a beard, and wore black robes. The other was a teenaged boy, probably age sixteen, with pale skin and black hair. He also wore black robes.

"How dare you break in here." Jafar said.

"Calm down Jafar." The tall man said. "I didn't come here to fight."

"Who are you?" Jafar asked.

"I am Hades." He said. "The God of the Underworld."

Jafar suddenly fell silent. He never expected to be visited by a god.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." Jafar said with a slight hint of fear in his voice.

The eyes on Jafar's snake staff started to glow bright red and it started to shake. Jafar was able to calm it though.

"I'm sorry." Jafar said. "I don't know what's gotten into her."

"I do." Hades said. "Years ago I knew the woman who is now your magic staff."

"Is that why you're here?" Jafar asked. "You want to change her back?"

"No." Hades said. "She made it clear to me a long time ago that she didn't want me to interfere in her life in any way."

"Then why are you here?" Jafar asked.

"This is my son, Iago." Hades said. "I want you to teach him the ways of dark magic."

"I am honored that you would ask me, but would he not learn better from you, a god?" Jafar asked.

"He doesn't care enough to teach me himself." Iago said.

"Iago!" Hades snapped. "I do care about you. I'm just very busy. I want you to be a master and I don't have the time to teach you myself. Jafar here has learned from the best."

"I learned from Amara." Jafar said.

"And who do you think taught her?" Hades asked. "Will you teach my son?"

"Certainly." Jafar said. "If it pleases the gods."

"I don't want to." Iago said.

"I don't care." Hades said. "This will be good for you."

Hades then disappeared in a cloud of magic smoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jafar said.

"Whatever." Iago said.

"Hey!" Jafar yelled. "I don't care if you're the son of a god. You're my apprentice now and you will respect me."

* * *

(*PRESENT DAY IN STORYBROOKE*)

* * *

Storybrooke

Regina, Belle, and Mary Margaret regrouped in Mary Margaret's apartment. Henry and baby Neal were there as well. The three women sat at the kitchen table discussing what to do next while Henry played with the baby upstairs.

"Jafar, Ingrid, and the Jabberwocky." Belle said. "We saw them escape and we don't know where they are now."

Suddenly, a cloud of green smoke appeared by the door. When it cleared, the Wicked Witch was standing there with her green skin and black dress.

"I know where they are." Zelena said.

"So the Jabberwocky was right." Regina said. "You are still alive. How can you be? I watched our mother kill you."

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve sis." Zelena said. "I'm afraid the situation is much worse than you think. Jafar has left Storybrooke to go back to Agrabah. However, with one dark wizard gone, another one is here to take his place. Rumplestiltskin is back in town."

"What?" Belle asked.

"It's true." Zelena said. "He's not alone either. He's working with Maleficent, the Jabberwocky, and the Snow Queen."

"Maleficent?" Mary Margaret asked in a tone of fear. She hadn't seen Maleficent since she and David sent her children to another world back in the Enchanted Forest.

"She's been resurrected." Zelena said.

"What do they want?" Regina asked.

"What you want." Zelena said. "They want to find the Author and make him change everyone's stories to benefit them. They're going to use Pinocchio to do it. They're staying at a cabin deep in the woods west of town."

"Why are you telling us this?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Because they need to be stopped." Zelena said.

"Why don't you stop them yourself?" Regina asked.

"Because I don't care." Zelena said. "You, on the other hand, care a lot. Goodbye now. You'll see me again very soon."

"Why is that?" Regina asked.

"I have the Vorpal Blade." Zelena said before disappearing in a cloud of magic smoke.

"Something's wrong." Regina said. "She would never just help us without it benefitting her in some way."

"At least now we know what we're up against." Mary Margaret said. "What's the Vorpal Blade?"

"It's a powerful sword." Belle said. "I've read about it. It's the only thing in all the realms that can contain the Jabberwocky."

"So if we want to stop the Jabberwocky..." Mary Margaret started to say.

"We'll have to go to Zelena." Regina said. "That witch is up to something."

"We need to get to Marco and Pinocchio before the villains do." Belle said. "Maybe if I can talk to Rumple he'll stop this."

"He's chosen power over you before." Regina said. "A few times actually."

"It's still worth a try." Belle said.

"I'll go tell Henry to stay here with Neal while we're gone." Mary Margaret said before rushing upstairs.

While the three heroes planned to face the villains in defense of little Pinocchio, Rafi and Hercules were attempting to free Anastasia from her prison in the Underworld.


	16. Escape From The Underworld part 3

Chapter 16: Escape From The Underworld part 3

(*FLASHBACK TO AGRABAH*)

* * *

One year. Iago, son of Hades, had been learning dark magic from the evil sorcerer Jafar for one year. Iago picked up spells and techniques very quickly. Under Jafar's guidance, he had become more powerful. However, Jafar had to stop looking for the third genie in order to have the time to train Iago. Jafar never told Iago of his plans to enact the three genies spell. Enacting the spell would make Jafar more powerful than a god. It wouldn't be smart to tell this to a god. Today, Iago was waiting outside in the courtyard for Jafar to arrive for another day of magic training. He waited for twenty minutes with no sign of his teacher. Annoyed by this, Iago used magic to transport himself inside Jafar's bedroom. He thought perhaps Jafar had overslept. However, there was no one in here. It was mostly empty except for two strange looking lamps on a small table next to his bed. Iago went over to the table, which was right next to a large window, and picked up a bottle. He felt a strange connection to the bottle and he couldn't figure out why. He did not know that it was his own older brother who was trapped in the bottle as a genie. Hades had never told him about Amara, or the three children he had with her. He told Iago that his mother, Megara, died in childbirth. Iago continued to inspect the bottle. Suddenly Jafar walked in and stood in the doorway.

"Put that down!" Jafar yelled.

"You were late." Iago said. "I came looking for you."

"I said put it down!" Jafar yelled again.

"What's in this bottle?" Iago asked. "Why is it so special?"

"I won't say it again." Jafar said.

"You don't scare me Jafar." Iago said. "I'm a god. What can you do to me?"

Jafar then used magic to make the bottle disappear from Iago's hands and reappear on the table. Jafar then thrusted his arms forward, magically sending Iago flying backwards. Iago shattered the window and fell hundreds of feet to the ground in the palace courtyard where he and Jafar were supposed to have magic training. However, Iago used his magic to land unharmed on his feet. Suddenly, Jafar appeared across the court from him in a cloud of magic smoke.

"How dare you challenge me!" Iago said.

"You have no respect for your master." Jafar said.

"You're nothing compared to me." Iago said.

Suddenly, Iago thrusted his arms forward and unleashed a blast of fire at his teacher. Jafar countered by thrusting his arms forward and unleashing another beam of fire at Iago. Their two magic beams met in the middle and become locked. Jafar and Iago tried to push their magic beams closer to their enemy. Jafar's beam was moving closer towards Iago, who was shocked that he was losing to Jafar.

"Had enough yet?" Jafar yelled.

"I don't understand!" Iago yelled back.

"You have great power, but you're angry." Jafar said. "You're not focussing. You need to channel your magic."

"You don't know me!" Iago yelled.

Then, Jafar's beam of fire reached Iago, causing him to fly backwards in a flaming blast and land hard on the floor.

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me." Jafar said.

"There won't be a next time!" Iago yelled as he stood up.

"Fine." Jafar said. "Then you are no longer welcome here. Begone and never return."

Iago then disappeared in a cloud of magic smoke. Jafar hated to admit it, but he easily could've lost to Iago. He was almost eighteen, but he already held great power. Jafar feared that if Iago were ever to return in the future, and had learned to actually focus his powers, he would not stand a chance.

* * *

(*PRESENT DAY IN THE UNDERWORLD*)

* * *

Rafi and Hercules ran through the dark caves of the Underworld. Rafi had broken his cousin out of Hades' prison and started to escape. Then, they overheard Cersei telling Hades that she had conquered Wonderland in his name and imprisoned Queen Anastasia. Rafi and Hercules decided that they needed to free Anastasia and the three of them would leave together. Rafi knew Hades wasn't telling him the whole truth. Apparently his father was in the business of conquering entire worlds. He figured Anastasia might at least know something about that as well. Unfortunately, Cersei spotted Rafi and Hercules and hastily informed her cousin Hades. The God of the Underworld, furious by his son's betrayal, sent his demon assistants (Pain and Panic) to recapture Rafi and Hercules. Eventually, Rafi and Hercules came to a room. Inside the room was a large cage with only one prisoner: Anastasia.

"Rafi!" Anastasia yelled. "I thought you were going to see your father."

"I am." Rafi said. "My father is Hades, but please believe me I'm nothing like him. I understand now why my mother and Taj never talked about him. He's terrible. This is my cousin Hercules."

"Nice to meet you." Hercules said. Anastasia smiled at him, noting his handsome face. However, it only reminded her that her fiancé was trapped as Cersei's servant back in Wonderland.

"Wonderland has been conquered by Hades' demons." Ana said. "We've got to get out of here."

Rafi and Hercules started to look around for a key to unlock the cage, but found nothing.

"I don't see anything." Hercules said.

"The cage can only be unlocked with magic." Ana said.

"You have magic don't you?" Rafi asked.

"It can only be opened from the outside." Ana said. "Rafi, you need to open it."

"I don't have magic." Rafi said.

"Yes you do." Hercules said. "Your father is Hades and your mother is one of the most powerful sorceresses in history. You absolutely have magic."

"You're the son of Zeus and Hera." Rafi said. "They're both gods. Why don't you have magic?"

"I gave it up." Hercules said. "I gave it up so I could be with Meg. I didn't realize she was tricking me on behalf of Hades."

"So you're a normal human?" Rafi asked.

"No. I'm a god." Hercules said. "I have super strength and speed, but I don't have any magic. I can't conjure a lightning storm or a fireball."

"Neither can I." Rafi said.

"Yes you can." Ana said. "You just have to unlock your powers, like I did all those years ago."

"How?" Rafi asked.

"I'm going to teach you, but we have to do this fast." Ana said. "The Queen of Hearts taught me to unlock my magic by using my anger and ambition to focus. That is the way of dark magic. I want you to focus on your feelings of happiness. Think of everything good in your life and use that to unlock light magic. Think of how much your mother loved you before she died. Think of Taj and Cyrus. Think of your niece Sophia. Close your eyes and think."

Rafi closed his eyes and thought about what Anastasia said. When he opened his eyes again, the cage was gone and Ana was standing next to them.

"I did it!" Rafi said. "How did I do that?"

"I'll show you how to control your power later." Ana said. "What matters now is that you've unlocked it."

"Can we get out of here now?" Hercules asked.

"I can't just magically teleport us out of here." Ana said. "This is the realm of Hades. I cannot leave without his permission."

"Follow me." Rafi said. "I know a way out. It requires magic, but if I'm as powerful as you say I am, we should be able to get through without any problems."

While Rafi, Hercules, and Anastasia were finally leaving to escape the Underworld, Taj, Cyrus, and Victoria were coming up with a plan to rescue Alice from the Queen of Hearts in London.


	17. Iago

Chapter 17: Iago

London

Cyrus and Taj were surprised. They were arguing about finding Alice in their hotel room, when suddenly her twin sister Victoria appeared in magic smoke and introduced herself.

"Victoria?" Cyrus asked. "It's really you?"

"In the flesh." She replied.

"I'm Cyrus." He said as he shook her hand. "I'm Alice's husband. This is my older brother Taj and he's holding my daughter Sophia."

"She's beautiful." Victoria remarked.

"We came here to look for you." Cyrus said. "We were told that the Snow Queen brought you back to Storybrooke and that the Queen of Hearts had been keeping you prisoner since you were a little girl."

"That's true." Victoria said.

"We tried to find you, and we used magic to track you here." Cyrus said. "Then, Alice went missing and we don't know where she is."

"I do." Victoria said. "I know where she is and who took her."

"What?" Taj asked skeptically. "How do you know? And how did you use magic to come here?"

"When Ingrid brought me to Storybrooke, she told me that the Wicked Witch was dead. She gave me her magic slippers so I could come here and see my father again." Victoria said, lying to Cyrus and Taj to get them to trust her.

"So where is she?" Cyrus asked.

"You must have seen the Shard while you were here." Victoria said. "It's the tallest building in the city. She's being kept there in a prison cell in the basement."

"Who took her?" Taj asked.

"The Queen of Hearts." Victoria said. "Somehow, she survived death again."

"She doesn't have magic here." Cyrus said.

"She found other ways to gain power." Victoria said. "We need to rescue Alice."

"How can we?" Cyrus asked.

"I'll get us in and out with the magic slippers." Victoria said.

"I thought this land had no magic?" Taj said.

"You cannot create new magic here." Victoria said. "These slippers already exist. I can still use them."

"Ok." Cyrus said. "Let's get Alice."

Victoria grinned, knowing she could finally confront Alice once they rescued her from the Queen of Hearts.

* * *

(*FLASHBACK*)

* * *

Agrabah

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me." Jafar said.

"There won't be a next time!" Iago yelled as he stood up.

"Fine." Jafar said. "Then you are no longer welcome here. Begone and never return."

Iago then disappeared in a cloud of magic smoke.

* * *

The Underworld

It had been one year since Iago was last here in the Underworld. He'd spent most of his life here surrounded by the dark caves and fire. He spent the last year in Agrabah as an apprentice to the evil sorcerer Jafar. Iago felt that his father, Hades, dumped him there because he didn't have time for him. Now, banished from Agrabah, Iago has returned to see his father. He entered his father's throne room to find him sitting alone on his throne.

"Iago!" Hades said. "What are you doing here?"

"It wasn't working out with Jafar anymore." Iago said. "I needed to leave and I had no where else to go, even though I'm clearly not welcome here."

"Not this again." Hades said. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that I love you?"

"You're always pushing me away." Iago said.

"Perhaps it's time you knew the truth." Hades said. "My life is coming to its end. I still have many years left, but I won't live another hundred. Before I die, I want to tell you the truth about our family. You cannot say a single word until I have finished the story. You must hear it from start to finish."

"Ok." Iago said.

"Long ago I married a human woman. She was not a goddess, but I didn't care. I loved her. Her name was Amara. At the same time, I heard a prophecy that said the son of a god would be my undoing. At the time, the only son of a god was my brother Zeus' son Hercules. So, I employed another beautiful woman named Megara to lure him to the Underworld where he would be my prisoner. Hercules is still chained up in the prison cells of the Underworld to this day. Overtime, Amara and I had three sons: Taj, Rafi, and Cyrus. Shortly after Cyrus was born, I had a moment of weakness. I betrayed Amara and had sex with Megara. Amara then found out that Meg was pregnant. So, she took our boys and fled the Underworld, ending our marriage. I never saw them in person again, though I have been watching them from down here all these years. Nine months after Amara left, Megara gave birth to a son. She wanted to name him, Iago. Then, I killed her. I blamed her for Amara's leaving. So, I decided to try and raise you by myself and make up for my mistakes with my other children. I guess I didn't do that great a job."

It took Iago some time to process this information. His father had another family from long ago. Iago grew up without a mother because Hades couldn't be bothered to take responsibility for his own actions. Iago only existed because his father couldn't be faithful to his wife. He was an accident. Iago had all sorts of emotions running through his head, but the primary one was anger.

"I'm sorry to hear that you're slowly dying." Iago said calmly. "Allow me to speed up the process."

Suddenly, Iago thrusted his arms forward and unleashed a blast of fire at his father, just as he had done with Jafar only minutes ago. Hades countered by thrusting his arms forward and unleashing his own fire blast at his son. Their two magic beams met in the middle and become locked. Jafar was right about Iago. He needed to learn to focus his power. Without it, Iago could be beaten. Even though Hades was slowly dying, he was still a powerful god. Hades' fire beam eventually destroyed Iago's and sent him flying backwards, just as Jafar had done in Agrabah. Iago grew even angrier that he had been beaten twice the same way by people he hated.

"I understand that you're angry..." Hades began to say.

"Shut up!" Iago yelled. "I hate you!"

Iago then disappeared in a cloud of magic smoke and reappeared in his father's bedroom. On Hades' bed was a magic gray staff. The head of the staff was a human skull. Iago knew that this magic staff had the power of the gods. This was something he would need to help him focus his powers and never be defeated by anyone again. The staff also had special powers, which included opening portals to other worlds. Iago decided to take his revenge against both Jafar and his father. However, he'd have to grow stronger first. So, Iago took the staff and magically transported himself back to the desert outside of Agrabah. Here, he would live and train until he was strong enough to defeat Jafar and rule Agrabah himself.


	18. Villains

Chapter 18: Villains

(*PRESENT DAY IN STORYBROOKE*)

* * *

Storybrooke

Mary Margaret was driving her truck with Regina and Belle sitting next to her. After getting a suspicious tip from Zelena that Rumplestiltskin, Maleficent, Ingrid, and the Jabberwocky were going to use Pinocchio to find the Author so they could rewrite history, they were driving to Marco's house to warn him. They just hoped they weren't already too late.

* * *

Marco and his young son Pinocchio were inside their garage working on a motorcycle. Marco told Pinocchio that the bike belonged to him from when he was older before the Blue Fairy was able to return him to a child. It was an activity that they could do together as father and son. Suddenly, the garage door started to slide upwards. Marco found this peculiar because he had not pressed the button for the door to open. When the door fully opened, he was horrified to see Maleficent and the Jabberwocky standing there.

"Get behind me." Marco told Pinocchio, who ran behind his father. "What are you witches doing here?"

"We're here for the boy." Maleficent said. "Hand him over."

"No." Marco said. "Leave here at once."

"I was hoping he'd resist." The Jabberwocky said and then licked her lips. She could taste Marco's fear and was ready to feast.

Maleficent then waved her arm. Suddenly, Marco flew backwards into the air and landed on the back wall. The Jabberwocky then ran at lightning speed to his body to start eating.

"Papa!" Pinocchio shouted.

"You better be worth it." Maleficent said before using magic to knock Pinocchio unconscious.

* * *

Mary Margaret, Regina, and Belle drove up to Marco's house and found the garage door open. They got out of the truck and walked inside the garage. They found a motorcycle. There were also tools on the ground. Regina bent down, put her hand on the floor, and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Mary Margaret asked her.

"Trying to figure out what happened." Regina said.

"I guess there's a spell for everything." Belle remarked.

Regina then stood up again.

"They took Pinocchio." She said. "Marco is dead. We have to get to that cabin and stop them before they kill Pinnochio too."

* * *

Regina used her magic to transport the three of them to the outside of the cabin in the woods. Zelena told them that this is where Rumple, Maleficent, Ingrid, and the Jabberwocky were staying. Regina used magic to bust the door open, but it was too late. Pinnochio was not a kid anymore. He was strapped to a chair surrounded by the Dark One and his associates, as August Booth. They had returned him to his mature self, but they had not started to torture him yet.

"We know what you're doing." Regina said. "I'm ending this right now."

"Don't you dare try and stop us Regina." Maleficent said.

"Rumple!" Belle shouted as she entered the cabin.

"Belle?" Rumple asked with his puppy dog eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk some sense into you and to tell you that I still love you." Belle said.

"I love you too Belle." Rumple said. "That's why I'm doing this. Without the Author, I'll die and we'll never be together again."

"We can be together now." Belle said. "If you go through with this, I will never forgive you. Even if you live forever. You'll never have me."

"Belle..." Rumple whimpered.

"We need the Author." Maleficent said. "I need it to find my children. My daughter is somewhere in this world. I still have no idea where my son is."

Mary Margaret could feel Maleficent's cold stare. She sent Maleficent's children away to two different worlds. Now Maleficent was back and angry about it.

"I need him to reunite my family." Ingrid said.

Rumplestiltskin them disappeared in a cloud of magic smoke. He wanted to be alone to think about what he should do. With the Author, he could live forever, but would it be worth it without Belle or Baelfire?

"Where'd he go?" Mary Margaret asked.

"He's too weak to do what's necessary." Ingrid said.

The Snow Queen then thrusted her arms forward and unleashed a powerful icy wind at the three intruders. They were all blown through the door back outside and landed on the ground. Ingrid and the Jabberwocky then walked outside and it started to snow around them. Suddenly, the entire cabin expanded and was destroyed as Maleficent turned herself into a powerful dragon. Instead of attacking, Maleficent jumped into the air and flew away across the sky. Ingrid then unleashed a blast of ice magic at Regina. The former Evil Queen countered by firing a blast of fire at Ingrid. Their beams were locked in the middle, but Regina's fire was much stronger than Ingrid's ice. The blast of fire eventually hit Ingrid and sent her flying back into the ruins of the cabin. The Jabberwocky, seeing that the villains had lost this fight, ran away into the forest with intense speed. Regina then walked over to Ingrid's unconscious body and ripped out her heart. Then, Regina crushed the heart. Now officially dead, Ingrid's body turned into snow and flew off with the breeze into tiny snowflakes. Rumple, Maleficent, and the Jabberwocky had all escaped. Mary Margaret and Belle walked through what used to be the cabin and freed August from the chair.

"She killed my dad." August said, still in shock. "The Jabberwocky killed my father."

Snow and Mary Margaret then hugged him to try and help him feel better. Mary Margaret knew all too well the pain of losing a parent. Regina stood back and contemplated what to do next. Belle had successfully emotionally confused the Dark One. So as of now, Rumple was not an immediate threat. However, the Dragon Queen Maleficent and the Jabberwocky were still loose in somewhere in Storybrooke. While she thought of a plan for their next course of action, Jafar and Ursula were preparing to face Iago in Agrabah, where Emma, Aladdin, and Eric had been imprisoned.


	19. Student vs Master

Chapter 19: Student vs Master

(*FLASHBACK TO AGRABAH*)

* * *

Iago had spent a year practicing and focusing his powerful magic in the desert that surrounded Agrabah. The magic skull scepter that he stole from his father Hades helped him to do this. He used magic to help him survive. Today, he finally felt ready to go into the city again and overthrow Jafar. He'd had this plan ever since Jafar beat Iago in battle. Now Iago had the power and the training to do whatever he wanted, and he was still quite young compared to other powerful wizards who would spend much of their lives trying to get to his level of power. So, Iago used magic to transport himself into the center of the throne room. He was surprised to find that Jafar was not the one sitting on the throne. In fact there were two thrones occupied by Princess Jasmine and Prince Aladdin. Prince Eric and Ariel were standing next to them. There were four royal guards in the room, who instantly rushed at Iago. The demi-god simply waved his hand, causing the four guards to disappear in clouds of magic smoke. Aladdin got up from the throne and drew his sword. Eric did the same.

"Who are you?" Aladdin yelled.

"Who am I?" Iago asked. "Who are you? Where's Jafar?"

"Jafar left Agrabah some time ago." Aladdin said. "Now answer our question."

"My name is Iago." He said. "I was Jafar's apprentice. I came here to kill him, but it seems he's been gone from Agrabah for awhile now. Who are you?"

"I am Prince Aladdin. I'm ruling Agrabah with my wife Princess Jasmine, the rightful ruler and legal daughter of the former Sultane." Aladdin said.

"Who are they?" Iago asked.

"I'm Prince Eric." He said. "This is my wife Ariel. Aladdin and Jasmine asked us to give them advice on ruling and we've been staying here with them for a few weeks to help them."

"I came here to kill Jafar and take the throne of Agrabah." Iago said. "I'm still going to do one of those things today."

Then, Aladdin and Eric lunged forward at Iago. The evil sorcerer waved his arm, causing Aladdin and Eric to fly high in the air over Iago's head and land hard on the ground at the other end of the room. Then, Iago turned to them. The eyes on his skull staff started to glow bright red. Then, a red portal opened up on the ground. It resembled the White Rabbit's magic rabbit holes, but with a red coloring instead of blue. Aladdin and Eric saw the red vortex inside the hole and weren't sure what to do. However, they had no time to think. Iago used his magic to levitate Aladdin and Eric in the air and drag them over the hole. The last things they saw before Iago dropped them inside the portal that would take them to a new land were Ariel and Jasmine's frightened faces. Iago then let go of his magic grip, causing the two princes to fall into the portal and go off to a new land.

* * *

Storybrooke

Suddenly, a red portal opened up in the middle of Main Street outside Granny's. It resembled the White Rabbit's magic rabbit holes, but with a red coloring instead of blue. Then, two men erupted out of the portal and landed on the ground. The portal then closed behind them. Emma and David rushed to help them. David helped the first man to his feet. Regina and Mary Margaret both recognized this man. It was Prince Eric.

"Eric?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No." Eric said as he looked around. "We can't be here."

"Relax." Regina said. "You're in Storybrooke again. Where's your little fish friend?"

"Stranded." Eric said. "I need to get back to her right away."

"Hey." Emma said to the man she was helping up. This man had very tan skin and dark black hair. He was dressed in Arabian royal garments.

"Who are you?" The man asked her.

"I'm Emma." She replied.

"This is Storybrooke." Eric said to him.

"Why did he send us here?" The man asked Eric.

"I don't know." Eric said before turning to face Regina. "We need to get out of here. We need a portal to take us back to Agrabah."

"I have no way of opening a portal." Regina said. "We don't have any magic beans."

"Eric." Mary Margaret said. "Who's your friend?"

"My name is Aladdin." The man said. "I am the Prince of Agrabah."

"Tell us what happened." Hook said.

"No time." Aladdin said. "We have to get back to Agrabah before he destroys everything we love, including Ariel and Jasmine."

"Who's he?" David asked.

"The most powerful and evil wizard to ever come to Agrabah." Eric said.

"Do you mean Jafar?" Regina asked. "He's trapped in the Sorcerer's Hat and he's not getting out."

"Jafar is not the problem." Aladdin said. "It's his apprentice, Iago."

* * *

Agrabah

"Where did you send them!" Jasmine yelled.

"I don't know." Iago said. "It's random. You're sitting in my new throne."

"Get away from us." Ariel said.

Iago then used his magic to relocate both Ariel and Jasmine to the side of the room by one of the large windows. He then sat in the throne, knowing that he had finally conquered Agrabah.

"Bring them back!" Ariel yelled.

"I want to kill you." Iago said. "Though I think I should keep you as a reminder to the people of what I will do to them if they cross me."

Iago then waved his arm again. Jasmine and Ariel were then consumed by a gray smoke. When the smoke cleared, the two of them, the princess and the walking mermaid, had been turned to stone. Iago had made them into statues.

* * *

(*PRESENT DAY IN AGRABAH*)

* * *

Jafar and Ursula walked through the halls of the royal palace, killing all Iago's guards who tried to stand in their way. They were going towards the throne room to overthrow him. Jafar wanted his kingdom back and Ursula pledged to help Jafar after he helped her kill Poseidon. Jafar had warned Ursula that Iago was the son of a god and had extraordinary power. Ursula was the daughter of a god and the two of them had recently killed a full god, not a half god. She figured this would be easy. Jafar still warned her not to underestimate Iago. They used magic to bust open the doors to the throne room and kill the guards inside. They found Iago sitting on the royal throne. Over by one of the large windows were two states of Jasmine and Ariel. The rumors were true about what Iago had done to them. Iago stood up from his throne. He had not expected to see Jafar again. Ursula was surprised to see that Iago was so young.

"Where have you been?" Iago asked his former teacher. "I've been waiting a long time to see you again."

"I left Agrabah to find that last genie." Jafar said. "When I did, I became more powerful than you."

"But not anymore." Iago said. "If you were still more powerful than me, you wouldn't have brought a girl with you to try and bring me down. So what happened?"

"The power was taken away and I became trapped in the past. I had to work with an insufferable ice princess to get back to the future. Then I spent some time in the Sorcerer's Hat. Then, Ursula and I killed Poseidon. Now we're ready to kill you so I can get my kingdom back." Jafar said.

"Ursula?" Iago asked. "You two are the ones who killed Poseidon? Every God in the universe felt that he was gone. You're Poseidon's daughter, right?"

"Yes." Ursula said.

"I suppose that makes us cousins." Iago said.

"Who's your father?" Ursula asked.

"Hades." Iago said. "This skull scepter used to be his. Now it's mine and with it, I will defeat both of you. In the past, I wanted to kill you Jafar for how you humiliated me during our last battle. Now, I want to defeat you and keep you alive so that you'll know that you've lost everything to me."

Jafar and Ursula extended their hands towards Iago, Then, red beams of powerful magic energy shot out of Jafar and Ursula's hands and raced towards Iago. They hoped to kill him the same way they killed Poseidon. However, Iago wielded the scepter of the Underworld and all the power within it. The two eyes on the scepter started to glow and then red beams of powerful magic energy shot out of the eyes and raced to meet Jafar and Ursula's beams. Just as in the first fight between Jafar and Iago, the beams became locked. This time however, Iago's beams started to move closer towards Jafar. The power of the staff was too great for both Jafar and Ursula. The magic beams hit to two villains, causing them to fly out into the hallway and land hard on the floor. Iago then magically appeared in front of them.

"So what now?" Jafar asked.

"Now, you're my prisoners." Iago said.

* * *

Emma, Aladdin, and Eric had only been in the dungeons beneath the royal palace in Agrabah for about ten minutes. They tried to fight Iago, but he sent them there before anyone could attack. They weren't chained to the wall, but there was no door. They couldn't just walk out. The only window was high above them. Only Iago's magic could send people to this dungeon and they would stay there until they died. The trio started to think of a way out when suddenly, Jafar and Ursula appeared in magic smoke. They were surprised to see Emma, Aladdin, and Eric.

"Jafar!" Emma and Aladdin yelled at the same time.

"Relax." Jafar said. "I'm a prisoner just like you. You must have come here to try and overthrow Iago and save your wives."

"How did you know?" Emma asked.

"We were just in the throne room." Jafar said. "We saw what Iago did to them. This is Ursula, the Sea Witch. We tried to overthrow Iago too, but he beat us and sent us here."

Eric had a moment of disbelief. He couldn't believe he was standing next to the real Ursula. Emma, ignoring the fact that Ursula was real, decided to question Jafar.

"The last time I saw you, Jafar, you had just gotten out of the Sorcerer's Hat." Emma said. "How did you get here?"

"Ursula found me and we came here together." Jafar said. "We took a detour before coming to Agrabah, but that's besides the point. We need to think of a way out of here."

"I hate to say it." Emma said. "I really do hate to say it, but we're going to have to work together. We'll get out of here and then we'll have to combine our powers. That's how we take down Iago. He beat us individually, but united we may stand a chance."

"Deal." Jafar said. "Now first things first. How do we get out of here?"


	20. Demons of Wonderland part 1

Chapter 20: Demons of Wonderland part 1

The Underworld

Rafi, Anastasia, and Hercules were running through the dark, rocky, tunnels of the Underworld. Rafi told them he knew how to escape and they were following his lead. They had to be extra careful because Hades had sent his two demon assistants, Pain and Panic, to recapture them. Eventually, they came to a gate that extended from the floor of the cave to the high ceiling. This was the gate that Pain and Panic brought Rafi through when he first arrived in the Underworld. That meant all they had to do was get passed it and run straight. Then, they'd end up on the beach in the magic realm of Ancient Greece.

"You led us to a dead end." Anastasia said. "How are we supposed to get through the gate?"

"I'll use my strength to bend the metal." Hercules said.

"You can't." Rafi said. "The gate is enchanted with the magic of the gods. Only one with the magic of the gods or one of Hades' demons has the power to go beyond it. Ana, I need you to teach me how to teleport. I've seen it done many times. As much as I hate to admit it, Hades is my father. That means I have the power of the gods. If I know how to teleport us beyond the gate, I can do it."

Suddenly, they heard loud roars coming from the area behind them where they had just been running. There was something moving far behind them in the darkness.

"What was that?" Ana asked.

"Demons." Hercules said. "I've been a prisoner here for over twenty years. I'll never forget the sound of a demon's roar. It's probably Hades' assistants. He must know we released you and he doesn't want us to escape."

"You need to tell he how to do this." Rafi said.

"Ok." Anastasia said. "It's very simple, but also easy to get wrong. You have to focus. Just think of where you want to go and who you want to take there. That's it. Normally, it can take years to master the technique of going across distances and bringing people with you. However, I suspect you're a different case, having the power of the gods and what not. Just focus."

Rafi did as Anastasia instructed. He focused simply on the other side of the gate and also on Ana and Hercules. In a few moments, Rafi, Hercules, and Ana were consumed by a magic smoke and disappeared. Then, they reappeared in a cloud of magic smoke on the other side of the gate.

"You did it!" Ana said.

"We have to keep moving." Hercules said.

"Follow me." Rafi said.

The roars of the demons were coming closer. Rafi led the way as the three of them continued running through the dark tunnel, which was becoming brighter and brighter the farther they ran. They were coming close to the cave's entrance. Eventually, they felt themselves stop running on hard rock and felt that they were running on sand. They could also see the clear blue sky and the ocean in the distance. They had escaped from the Underworld. However, they could still hear the demons' roars from behind them.

"Where do we go now?" Hercules asked.

"Wonderland." Ana said.

"That's a whole other world." Rafi said. "How are we supposed to get there without magic beans or a rabbit hole?"

"Use your magic." Ana said to Rafi. "No one except the gods has the power to cross worlds on their own. Even the Dark One can't do it. You're the son of a god. You have incredible power locked away. You can take us to Wonderland without a magic aid. Just do what you did before, but think about Wonderland."

"The last time I was there was in the royal castle a year ago when Regina released me, Taj, and Hook from being genies." Rafi said.

"Then think about that." Ana said. "Just get us out of here now."

Rafi thought about that day in Wonderland when he was finally liberated from his service as a genie. It felt so good to be reunited with his brothers and his mother again. They were his real family. Hades was no father to him. Suddenly, Rafi, Anastasia, and Hercules were all consumed by a magic smoke and disappeared from the beach. Then, two small dragons erupted out of the cave and landed on the sand. One dragon was purple and the other one was blue. They were Pain and Panic, Hades' two assistants and they had failed to capture Hades' son and nephew.

* * *

Wonderland

After what felt like forever, David, Hook, and the White Rabbit finally reached the royal castle of Wonderland. It was unguarded. All the people of Wonderland, including the royal guards, were hiding to avoid the demons that were flying through the skies and breathing fire down onto the people. The sky was now black. There were no stars or clouds. Cersei's army of demons blocked out any light from Wonderland's sun. The castle doors were shut and locked. They hoped to get inside, save Will, and figure out why Hades had asked Cersei to use these demons to conquer Wonderland. Suddenly, a large cloud of magic smoke appeared behind them. When the smoke cleared, Rafi, Anastasia, and Hercules where standing there. The White Rabbit rejoiced when he caught sight of the White Queen.

"My Queen!" The rabbit said. "You're alive!"

"Hello." Ana said to the rabbit, and her old friends Hook, and David. "What are you all doing here?"

"Trying to rescue Will and stop these demons." Hook said.

"How did you get out of the Underworld?" David asked.

"Rafi rescued me." Ana said.

"I thought you were visiting your dad." Hook said.

"I was." Rafi said. "Turns out my father is Hades, God of the Underworld. This is my cousin Hercules. He and Ana were being held prisoner there. I figured out that Hades asked the goddess Cersei to conquer Wonderland with his demons. So I freed Herc and Ana and we escaped to come back here."

"Rafi also has the power of the gods." Ana said. "That's how we were even able to come here and it's how we're going to save both Will and Wonderland."

"Aren't you pregnant?" David asked.

"I'm only a few weeks along." Ana said. "Nothing is going to stop me from taking back my kingdom. Where are the rest of you? Emma? Regina? Are they here too?"

"Regina and Mary Margaret are dealing with a problem we're having in Storybrooke." David said.

"Emma went to Agrabah to overthrow Jafar's evil apprentice." Hook said. "You've missed a lot. We were the only ones willing and able to lend our assistance here for now."

"I appreciate you coming." Ana said. "What about the door?"

"Allow me." Hercules said, noticing that David and Hook were struggling to open the palace doors.

Hercules then walked up to the doors and placed one hand on each door. He then pushed forward. He was not only strong enough to unlock the doors, but also to unhinge them and send them flying into the palace halls. Hook and David definitely believed that Hercules was a god. Who else could posses such raw strength? The six of them then walked inside the castle, hoping to rescue Will and figure out a way to expel the demons from Wonderland.

* * *

The Underworld

"How dare you let them escape!" Hades yelled at Pain and Panic in his throne room. "Do you know what Zeus will do if he ever finds out what I did to his son?"

"We're sorry sir." Pain said.

"They used magic to disappear." Panic said. "We don't know where they went."

"Wonderland." Cersei said. "They went back to Wonderland. Where else would they go?"

"At least they haven't gone to Olympus." Hades said.

"You told me to take over Wonderland." Cersei said. "Now it's my responsibility. Allow me to go and bring them back."

"Very well." Hades said.

Cersei then disappeared in a cloud of magic smoke on her way to Wonderland to stop Rafi, Hercules, Anastasia, David, and Hook. Meanwhile in London, Cyrus, Taj, and Victoria were executing their plan to free Alice from the Queen of Hearts' prison.


	21. Save Alice

Chapter 21: Save Alice

London

Victoria, Cyrus, and Taj had come up with a plan to rescue Alice. It was a simple plan. Victoria was wearing the Wicked Witch's magic slippers from Oz. With them, she could go anywhere. So, she would use the slippers to transport everyone into Alice's prison cell and then transport them all away again. Victoria seemed sincere in her love for Alice. Cyrus was ready to trust her. However, Taj still had mixed feelings about Victoria. He was right to be skeptical of her intentions. Victoria ultimately wanted to get revenge on Alice, which she couldn't do while Cora still held her captive. Involving Alice's husband would be part of the revenge. Now from their hotel room in London, Taj held baby Sophia and moved closer towards Cyrus and Victoria.

"Are you all ready?" Victoria asked.

"I'm always ready to save Alice." Cyrus said. "Let's go."

Victoria then clicked her heals. Then, all of them were consumed by magic green smoke and disappeared.

* * *

Alice didn't know what to think. She found out that the Queen of Hearts was alive and had become the head of a top secret organization that hunts magic and destroys it. Cora even admitted to Alice that she planned on invading Storybrooke some time in the future. On top of that, Alice was trapped behind bars in a prison cell in the basement of Cora's headquarters. Cyrus had no idea where she was. She longed to see him and to hold her daughter again. She wanted to find Victoria, but wondered what would happen if the family had stayed in Storybrooke. They would at least be together, or perhaps not. Rafi would still be off visiting his father and eventually Cora would invade and they'd have no idea that it was coming. Suddenly, a cloud of green smoke appeared in the cell. When the smoke cleared, Alice was overjoyed. The first person she saw was Cyrus. The couple immediately embraced and kissed. Then, Alice caught sight of Taj, who was holding her daughter Sophia. Taj then gave the baby to Alice to hold once again. Then, Alice caught sight of another person. This person looked exactly like her, except with brown hair. This was clearly her twin sister Victoria. Alice hadn't seen her since they were little girls. Then, Ingrid later told her that Cora kept Victoria a prisoner in London all this time. Alice's eyes filled with tears of joy. Cyrus then took the baby so that the two sisters could fully embrace in a hug.

"Victoria!" Alice said in the happiest way possible. "I never thought I'd see you again. We came here to find you. How did you all get here?"

"I'm wearing the Wicked Witch's magic slippers." Victoria said. "I found your family then we all came to rescue you. I'm going to use the slippers to take us out of here."

"Where are you taking us?" Alice asked.

"Storybrooke." Victoria replied.

She clicked her heals and the entire group was consumed by magic smoke and disappeared from London on their way to Storybrooke.

* * *

Cora sat in her office and stared at her computer screen in anger. She was watching live footage from the security cameras in the basement of Alice escaping with Victoria. If they went to Storybrooke, they'd surely warn everyone of her invasion plan. So, there was only one thing for Cora to do. She'd have to invade Storybrooke a few weeks early. She started to make preparations. Tonight, her army would leave Europe and fly to North America to invade Storybrooke.


	22. A Wicked Deal

Chapter 22: A Wicked Deal

Storybrooke

Regina, Mary Margaret, and Belle regrouped at the Charming's apartment. Henry was playing with baby Neal upstairs. The three women once again found themselves sitting at the kitchen table debating what to do. It seemed that the only thing worse than having a team of villains, was having them spread out and acting separately. Ingrid was dead, but the other three villains were still on the loose. Rumplestiltskin had disappeared to consider if finding the Author was worth losing Belle. Maleficent had turned into a dragon and flown away. The Jabberwocky was also loose in town. Regina figured that out of all of them, it was the Jabberwocky who would do the most damage.

"We have to stop the Jabberwocky." Regina said. "She'll kill everyone, just like she did Marco. At the very least, Rumple and Maleficent will stick to their own selfish desires. It's the Jabber that's really a wild card."

"The only way to stop her is with the Vorpal Blade." Belle said.

"We'll have to go to Zelena to get it." Mary Margaret said.

"There's no other way to kill her?" Regina asked.

"Trust me." Belle said. "I've researched everything. There's nothing else that will work. The blade won't even kill her. It will only trap her."

"It'll have to do for now." Regina said. "I'm going to talk to Zelena. You two go drive around town and look for the Dark One and Maleficent."

Mary Margaret cringed at the thought of seeing Maleficent again without Regina's magic to protect her. Maleficent was clearly still angry about how she and Charming sent Maleficent's children through a portal to other worlds all those years ago.

"Are you sure you want to face Zelena alone?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes." Regina said. "We have to hurry. We still haven't heard anything from Emma in Agrabah or your husband in Wonderland. We need to contain the villains here so we can help them there as well."

"How will you know where to find her?" Belle asked.

"She's here." Regina said. "She doesn't have her magic slippers. She can't leave Storybrooke or she'll lose her power, which she'll never do. I can use my own blood magic to find her."

"Good luck." Mary Margaret said.

* * *

Regina used magic to transport herself to the park. It was deserted and there was no one there. It was now night time. She eventually found the Wicked Witch sitting on a park bench in front of a pond.

"Hello sis." Zelena said. "I knew you'd show up sooner or later. Isn't it funny how time flies? This bench I'm sitting on is the same one Baelfire and Emma Swan were sitting on before I killed him. Now everyone's moved on."

Regina walked in front of Zelena, but did not sit down next to her.

"I want the Vorpal Blade." Regina said, getting right down to business.

"Of course you do." Zelena said. "How else are you going to stop the Jabberwocky."

"Hand it over." Regina said.

"Not so fast." Zelena said. "You're going to have to do something for me."

"What?" Regina asked, in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing huge." Zelena said. "I just want you to make a deal with me, a magical deal."

"A deal bound by magic can never be broken." Regina said.

"I know." Zelena said. "That's why I want you to make one with me."

"What do you want?" Regina asked.

"You have to promise not to try and stop me one time in the future." Zelena said. "Sometime very soon, I'm going to get something I want. When I do, I will ask you not to stop me and you will be magically bound to obey."

"No." Regina said. "You have to be an idiot to think I'd ever agree to that."

"That's fine." Zelena said as she stood up and got right in Regina's face. "We both know I'm more powerful than you anyway, but even I can't stop the Jabberwocky without the Vorpal Blade. I wonder what she'll do now that she's free. I wouldn't feel safe at night knowing that the Jabberwocky wants revenge on me. She might even take it out on Henry..."

"Fine." Regina said. "I'll do it."

Zelena and Regina than shook hands. As they did, their palms started to glow. Then, they let go and the light faded away. It was done. Regina was now magically bound to do what Zelena told her at one point in the future. Regina just hoped she didn't make the wrong choice. Suddenly, Zelena was holding the Vorpal Blade in her hand. It looked like an elegant sword. Regina then took the blade for herself.

"Good luck sis." Zelena said. "You're going to need it."

Zelena then disappeared in a cloud of magic green smoke.

* * *

Mary Margaret and Belle drove around the quiet streets of Storybrooke in David's truck on this dark night. They drove down Main Street and saw that the door to Granny's was slightly opened. However, the lights were turned off. Seeing this as suspicious because Granny never forgot to lock the diner, Mary Margaret and Belle hopped out of the truck to investigate. They walked up the steps and pushed the door open. The only light inside came from moonlight shining through the windows. They saw Maleficent crying alone in one of the booths.

"Maleficent." Mary Margaret said from the doorway. "We'd like to talk with you."

"I have nothing to say to you." Maleficent said.

"Then at least listen to me." Mary Margaret said. She started to walk inside and moved closer towards Maleficent as she spoke. "I did what I did because I was afraid. I was afraid that if I didn't, my own daughter would turn out evil. I thought I was doing what was best for my family. I regretted it instantly. I know you're here to find your children again. I want to help you. I want to earn your forgiveness. The magic in Storybrooke can help you. Just please let me try."

"I will never forgive you." Maleficent said. "But I don't really have any other options. My daughter is here in this world. She's just south of here in Massachusetts. I don't know where my son is. He could be in this world or some other one."

"We will help you." Mary Margaret said. "I understand. Emma was ripped from my arms at birth and I didn't see her again until she was twenty eight. I missed my chance at being a mother too. I won't give up until we find your son and daughter."

"You have another baby now." Maleficent said. "I fear it may be too late for me to have another baby."

"Then let us help you find your children so you can reunite with them." Belle said.

"Ok." Maleficent said. "I'll join you."

* * *

In the forests of Storybrooke, the Jabberwocky lurked in the shadows, waiting for her chance to strike at everyone. She was going to find the Author, even if she had to do it on her own. Meanwhile in Agrabah, Emma, Jafar, Ursula, Aladdin, and Eric were trying to figure out a way to free themselves from the magic dungeon and then combine their magic to finally take down Iago.


	23. The Alliance

Chapter 23: The Alliance

Agrabah

In the dungeon beneath the palace, Emma, Aladdin, Eric, Jafar, and Ursula were all trapped. Iago had sent them there. It was a dark, circular room. There was only one high up window to let in some light. There were no doors. The only way in or out was with magic. The three heroes and the two villains now formed an alliance to get out of the dungeon, defeat Iago, and save Ariel and Jasmine.

"Magic." Emma said. "That's how we get out of here."

"Iago has the power of the gods." Ursula said. "Your magic won't be strong enough to override his powers that sent us here."

"Power of the gods?" Emma asked. "What does that even mean?"

"He is the son of Hades and he wields Hades' magic staff." Jafar said.

"Hades is real?" Emma asked. "You've got to be kidding. Even the Greek gods are real!"

"My father is...was Poseidon, God of the Seas." Ursula said.

"So you have the power of the gods too." Eric said.

"Yes, but Iago is more powerful than me." Ursula said. "I underestimated him."

"Well." Aladdin said. "We have a sea goddess, the Savior, and an evil sorcerer. I think between the three of you, you'll have enough power to get us out of here and beat Iago."

"We have to transport ourselves out of here." Jafar said. "If we all focus at the same time, it just might work."

Jafar, Emma, and Ursula then focused their combined energies. Then, the five of them became consumed by a magic smoke a disappeared from the dungeon. They reappeared in a hallway in the palace.

"You did it!" Eric said.

"Hey!" Two guards shouted from the other side of the hall. They were patrolling the palace when they discovered these intruders.

The two guards came running towards the group with their swords. Jafar and Emma stepped in front. Emma's hands started to glow bright white and Jafar's hands started to glow bright red. Then, they unleashed powerful beams of white and red magic energy at the guards. The beams hit them directly and sent them flying across the hall. They landed hard on he floor and were rendered unconscious.

"Maybe working together won't be so hard after all." Emma said.

"Iago will be significantly harder to defeat than those two idiots." Jafar said.

"Let's get to the throne room." Aladdin said as he drew out his sword. "I want to save my wife."

The five of them then ran through the palace halls until they came upon the throne room. Then, Ursula used her magic to open the doors. They walked inside the room and prepared to fight. Iago was sitting on his throne, holding the magic skull staff from the Underworld. He was ready for them.


	24. Demons of Wonderland part 2

Chapter 24: Demons of Wonderland part 2

Wonderland

Rafi, Anastasia, Hercules, David, Hook, and the Rabbit all ventured inside the royal castle in Wonderland. Cersei's demon armies waged war on Wonderland and blocked out the sun. She had also enchanted Will Scarlet to be her own personal slave. Now, this team of heroes was going to stop her. They ran through the halls on their way to the top floor. That floor included Ana's bedroom and it was the last place she saw Will. She also had some magic potions in her cabinets in her room that might help them. On their way, they ran into many small dragon-like demons. Rafi and Hercules used their powerful magic and strength to defeat them. Eventually, after climbing many flights of stairs, the group reached the bedroom and broke the doors down. They found Cersei inside standing next to Will Scarlet. David and Hook held their swords out. They were instantly taken back by her beauty, but needed to stay focused and not let her enchant them.

"You shouldn't have left the Underworld." Cersei said. "Your father is quite angry with you."

"I don't care about Hades." Rafi said. "Why are his demons here?"

"He has grand plans." Cersei said. "He's dying as you know and he wants to do something great before he dies. He decided on conquering all the realms and he figured he'd start in Wonderland as a test. He hoped that by the time he died, his son would take over as God of the Underworld and could rule over a vast empire of more than just the dead. It's sweet when you think about it."

"It's terrible." Ana said.

"Well you can't really do anything about it." Cersei said.

"We're still going to try." David said.

David and Hook then charged at the goddess with their swords in hand. Cersei merely waved her hand and the two of them were suddenly lifted off the ground and thrown backwards all the way to the doorway and landed on the floor on top of each other. Anastasia then threw a fireball at Cersei, who caught it in her hand. The fire then disappeared.

"Is that the best you can do?" Cersei said.

Rafi's hands started to glow bright white. Then he unleashed a powerful beam of white magic energy at Cersei. She was not expecting such a feat from Rafi and was caught off guard. The beam hit Cersei directly and sent her flying across the room. She hit her head hard on the wall and was rendered unconscious. Ana then rushed over to Will. She cast a spell over him that would free him from Cersei's hold, but nothing worked.

"Her power is too strong." Ana said. "I can't break the spell."

"I can." Rafi said.

Rafi, using the power of the gods, cast the same spell over Will. This time, it worked. He came back to his senses and smiled when he saw Anastasia in front of him.

"I knew you'd figure out a way to save me and Wonderland." Will said.

"Not quite." Ana said. "There are still demons everywhere."

"I think I know how to fix that." Rafi said. "Hades gave the demons to Cersei. She controls them. Without her, they'll have nothing holding them here."

Rafi then walked over to Cersei's unconscious body. He waved his arm, causing her to be consumed by magic smoke. When the smoke cleared, Cersei had been transformed into a sleeping black cat.

"A cat?" Hercules said. "I thought you were going to kill her."

"I think Will and Ana need a royal pet as part of their family. Now they have a cat." Rafi said.

Suddenly, something happened to all the demons in Wonderland. They became consumed by magic smoke and disappeared. Then, the sky changed from dark black to bright blue. There was no more dark magic blocking out the sun. They had finally saved Wonderland.

"Thank you so much for all your help." Ana said to her team. "Will and I are going to stay here. We have a kingdom to rebuild."

"Where will you all go?" Will asked.

"We're going back to the Underworld to kill Hades." Rafi said.

"Wait a minute." Hook said. "Even with all your power, you can't just walk into the Underworld and kill Hades. He's more powerful than all of us combined. You're more powerful than Cersei perhaps, but not more powerful than a full fledged god."

"We'll need help." David said. "Let's stop in Agrabah first. Emma went there to overthrow Iago. She must have succeeded by now. We'll need her powers as the Savior to help us. I think if we have her on our side, we can really pull it off."

"I will take us there." Rafi said. "Let the rabbit stay here with his family."

"Thank you." The White Rabbit said.

Rafi then used magic to consume himself, Hercules, David, and Hook in magic smoke and transport them out of Wonderland.

* * *

The Underworld

From his own magic mirror in his throne room, Hades watched as his empire in Wonderland fell apart. He was infuriated that Cersei had failed him. However he was perhaps more angry at the thought of two of his sons (Rafi and Iago) finally meeting. They were both powerful and would destroy each other if they fought. Rafi was Hades' last hope to pass the throne of the Underworld to one of his heirs. He had four sons and three of them personally hated him. The other son was Cyrus, who was under heavy influence from his brothers and mother to avoid Hades altogether. Curious about his third son, Hades decided to use the mirror to spy on Cyrus. Hades then saw that Cyrus and Taj were together. They were in a prison cell in London. Cyrus' wife Alice was hugging her sister Victoria. Cyrus and Taj stood back and watched happily. Then, Hades got an idea. He saw that Cyrus was holding his infant daughter Sophia. If none of his sons would assume his position, perhaps his granddaughter would. He then saw as the group in London became consumed in magic smoke and disappeared on their way to Storybrooke.

"Pain. Panic." Hades said.

"Yes sir." They both said in unison.

"I'm sending you on a mission." Hades said. "Do not fail me."

"What must we do?" Pain asked.

"You're going to go to Storybrooke and take my granddaughter." Hades said. "Then you're going to bring her to me in the Underworld. Taj and Cyrus do not know they have the power of the gods. It will be easy to fight them."

Pain and Panic then started to prepare for their mission to invade Storybrooke and kidnap Sophia, Alice and Cyrus' daughter.


	25. Hades' Granddaughter

Chapter 25: Hades' Granddaughter

Storybrooke

It was still night in Storybrooke. On the deserted Main Street, a cloud of green smoke appeared, transporting Alice, Cyrus, Taj, Sophia, and Victoria back here from London. Victoria used Zelena's magic slippers to do this. The family rejoiced because of their return to Storybrooke and their escape from Cora. Now here again, Victoria could finally begin her long awaited revenge on her sister. Cyrus was holding Sophia and standing next to Taj. Alice and Victoria had moved away from them to have a moment alone.

"I'm so happy you're here again." Alice said with a smile that even the Cheshire Cat couldn't match.

"I wish I could say I was as happy to see you." Victoria said.

"What do you mean?" Alice said.

"You left me to rot in a magic prison with the Queen of Hearts." Victoria said. "You and father never came to find me. You even came back to Wonderland a few times for your husband, not for me. While you were living happily I was trapped in a box."

"I didn't know where you were." Alice said. "Even if I did, father never would've believed it. I would've come to rescue you if I knew..."

"It's too late for that." Victoria said. "I've already had a talk with father over the issue. I discovered that he remarried and had another daughter to replace me."

"That's how I felt too." Alice said. "I know that feeling. Father locked me away in a mental asylum. I haven't seen him since."

"He's my prisoner now, along with Sara and Millie." Victoria said.

"What have you done to them?" Alice asked.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you." Victoria said. "You're going to join them in Wonderland."

Victoria then clicked her heals together. Then, a magic cloud of green smoke consumed them and transported them away from Storybrooke to Wonderland. Cyrus and Taj were confused. They didn't know what to do.

"I knew I was right to be suspicious of her." Taj said. "She just kidnapped Alice. Now she's gone and we don't know where she is...again."

Suddenly, there was a cloud of magic black smoke that appeared out of nowhere and brought Hades' demon assistants (Pain and Panic) to Storybrooke. They looked like blue and purple dragons, however they were six feet tall and walked on two legs.

"We're here on behalf of your father." Pain said.

"Our father?" Cyrus questioned. "Where is Rafi?"

"That isn't why we came." Panic said.

"What does that terrible man want now?" Taj asked.

Cyrus still didn't know who his father was. Taj was old enough to remember their family's departure from the Underworld. Cyrus was only a few months old and never knew his father's name. He had no idea that his father was Hades, God of the Underworld.

"He wants to meet his granddaughter." Pain said.

"Don't let them take her." Taj said to Cyrus. "Run."

Cyrus then turned around with his daughter in his arms and ran in the other direction. He had a million things going on in his head. His wife had just been kidnapped by her apparently evil twin sister, his brother Rafi was obviously in danger, he still doesn't know who his father is, and now demons are after him. However, even with all that, he knew he had to protect Sophia. Taj charged at the two demons, but they flew into the air and used their tails to knock him off his feet and fall to the ground. Pain and Panic then flew towards Cyrus as he ran with Sophia. Before long they were flying directly above him. Pain then flew down and bumped into Cyrus, causing him to fall and let go of the baby. Panic then quickly flew down and caught Sophia in mid air. The two demons then flew up high with the baby. Cyrus then watched as they disappeared in magic smoke. In just five minutes, both his wife and his daughter had been kidnapped. Cyrus screamed in agony as Taj finally caught up to him.

"Who is our father?" Cyrus asked Taj. "Who has my daughter?"

"Hades." The Jabberwocky said as she magically appeared.

"Oh great." Cyrus sarcastically said. "The Jabberocky. Never mind that she's supposed to be n the Sorcerer's Hat. That's the last thing we need right now."

"I didn't come here to kill you." The Jabberwocky said. "Your fear has been running wild and I had to check it out. I suppose though that your fear will only grow while you struggle to find Alice and Sophia. So I'll let you live for now. I want a feast, not simply a meal."

The Jabberwocky then magically disappeared.

"Was she telling the truth?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes." Taj said.

Cyrus was less surprised that the lord of the Underworld was his father and more angry that he now had his daughter. What had Rafi done that would've made Hades take Sophia? Suddenly, more magic smoke appeared next to them. However, this time it brought Regina, Mary Margaret, Belle, and Maleficent, who were all surprised to see Taj and Cyrus. They assumed they were still in London looking for Victoria.

"Cyrus?" Regina asked. "What's going on here?"

"We were meeting up just down the road and we heard screaming." Mary Margaret said.

"We found Victoria in London." Cyrus said. "She had the Wicked Witch's magic slippers and she used them to bring us back here. Then she used them to take Alice somewhere else. We don't know where they went. Then, two demons working for my father came and took Sophia to the Underworld."

"Your father?" Belle asked.

"Hades." Taj said. "Our father is the God of the Underworld."

Regina, Belle, and Mary Margaret seemed shocked by this information. Maleficent was less impressed.

"Why did he take your child?" Maleficent asked.

"I don't know." Cyrus said. "I think she and Rafi are both in danger. I don't know what to do about Alice either. The Jabberwocky was just here trying to get us afraid."

"I have the Vorpal Blade." Regina said. "The next time I see the Jabberwocky, I'm going to use the blade to trap her. She won't be a problem for anyone anymore."

"Why didn't you use your magic to fight the demons?" Maleficent asked.

"We don't have magic." Cyrus said.

"Yes you do." Maleficent said. "You have the most powerful magic there is. Your father is Hades. You have the power of the gods. If you'd like I'll teach you how to unlock your powers."

"Then what?" Taj asked.

"Then we go to the Underworld and get your daughter back." Maleficent said. "I know the pain of having my child ripped from me. I don't wish that pain on anyone. We're all going to hell and I'm going to help you get back with your child."

* * *

The Underworld

Hades stood alone in his throne room. Well that wasn't strictly true. He was holding his infant granddaughter Sophia in his arms. She is the daughter of his third son, Cyrus. Hades and never been a great father. He only knows three of his children personally (Taj, Rafi, and Iago) and all three of them hate him. Hades hadn't physically seen Cyrus since he was a few months old. Now, he held Cyrus' daughter as she is now a few months old. He was going to die soon and he needed to pass the title of God of the Underworld to one of his children so that Zeus wouldn't inherit it. His sons refused to take the position, so Hades figured he'd skip a generation. The only problem was that he didn't have time to wait for Sophia to grow up. Still, Hades knew that he would get his way. Anything was possible with the power of the gods.


	26. The Savior vs The Demi-God

Chapter 26: The Savior vs The Demi-God

Agrabah

Jafar, Emma, Ursula, Eric, and Aladdin had just barged into the throne room of the royal palace. They formed a unique coalition with the purpose of defeating Iago. However, in addition to being a Demi-God, Iago wielded a magic staff from the Underworld that had a skull at the top of it. The staff used to belong to Hades and contained great power, but Iago stole it from his evil father. Iago stood up from his throne and watched the team of heroes and villains who had escaped his dungeon. On the side of the room by the windows, Ariel and Jasmine stood as statues.

"I'm impressed." Iago said. "I honestly thought you'd all kill each other down there."

"This is your last chance." Eric said as he aimed his sword at the evil god-wizard. "Change Ariel and Jasmine back to normal."

Iago only chuckled.

"I'm done waiting." Emma said.

Emma's hands started to glow bright white, while Jafar and Ursula's hands started to glow bright red. Then, they unleashed powerful beams of white and red magic energy at Iago. They had the combined powers of the Savior, a powerful wizard, and a sea goddess. It seemed likely that this was enough to take down Iago. As the beams rapidly approached him, the eyes on Iago's skull staff started to glow bright red. Then, Iago became surrounded by a red, magic force field. The beams hit the force field, but were not strong enough to penetrate it. Eventually, Emma, Jafar, and Ursula stopped firing their magic beams and the force field disappeared.

"Nice try." Iago said. "It really was a nice try. At least now you can say you tried. Now, it's my turn."

The eyes on Iago's skull staff started to glow bright red again. Then, Emma, Jafar, Ursula, Aladdin, and Eric were consumed by a red aura and were lifted into the air. Iago was levitating them all. Then, they all flew around the room in random directions. Each of them was repeatedly banged into a wall and then flown across the room to bang into another wall, or the ceiling, or the floor. Iago was having some fun with this. Then, he released his hold on them, and let the five of them crash on the ground, wounded and weak.

"When did you become so powerful?" Jafar asked, as he lay on the ground struggling for air.

"I've always been this powerful." Iago said. "Now prepare yourself for death."

Iago was getting ready to kill them all, but then something stopped him. By the doorway, a large cloud of magic smoke suddenly appeared. When the smoke cleared, four people were standing there: Rafi, Hercules, David, and Hook. They had just crossed worlds from Wonderland. They were surprised to see their friends and enemies scattered across the floor. They had clearly been through a huge fight with Iago and lost.

"Who are you?" Iago asked.

"I am Rafi." He replied. "This is Hercules, Prince Charming, and Captain Hook."

"Rafi?" Iago said to himself. "It can't be."

Iago hadn't heard that name since his father told him of his three older brothers. Rafi clearly had power since he was able to transport from whatever world he was in to this one.

"It can't be what?" Rafi asked.

"Who is your father?" Iago asked.

"Why do you need to know?" Rafi asked.

"Just answer me!" Iago yelled. The eyes on his snake staff glowed red again.

"My father is Hades." Rafi replied.

"I am Iago." He said. "I am...your brother."


	27. Alice and Victoria

Chapter 27: Alice and Victoria

Wonderland

A cloud of smoke appeared in the middle of the Queen of Hearts' maze, bringing Alice and Victoria there. The place had been abandoned since Cora's departure from Wonderland. Alice looked around at the awful scene around her. She hadn't been to Wonderland since Cyrus' brothers were freed from their genie curse after they originally defeated Jafar. She looked next to her and saw the Queen of Hearts' vault. Inside, were three boxes. Her father, step mother Sara, and half-sister Millie,were shrunken by magic mushrooms and placed inside. Victoria revealed to Alice back in Storybrooke that she had become vengeful because she spent most of her life imprisoned by Cora. She decided to take it out on the family who didn't rescue her.

"What have you done to our family?" Alice asked.

"Now they're trapped in those boxes in the vault, like I was." Victoria said. "Once you join them, I can begin phase two."

"Please don't do this." Alice pleaded. "We can start over as a real family."

"It's too late for that." Victoria said as she pulled out a small piece of magic mushroom from her pocket. "Eat it."

"No." Alice said. "You can't make me. You don't have any magic. Just those slippers."

"I'll fight you." Victoria said.

"You did miss quite a lot." Alice said. "In your absence, I got training from the best fighter in Wonderland, my husband. You don't want to fight me. Please just stop all of this."

Victoria then yelled and charged at her sister like an untamed bull. Alice simply moved out of the way and extended her foot, so that Victoria tripped and fell to the floor. Victoria then moved onto her back and looked up at Alice, who climbed on top of her.

"Get off me!" Victoria yelled.

"I could kill you." Alice said. "I could kill you right now, free my family, and use your slippers to take them all home, but I won't. I could never kill my sister. I love you and I will always love you. Please. Can we be sisters again?"

Victoria did not answer Alice. Instead, she clocked her heals and disappeared in a cloud of magic smoke. Alice began to shed a tear. She took the magic mushroom that Victoria dropped on the floor and brought it with her inside the Queen of Hearts' vault. She found the three boxes that contained her family members. She hadn't seen any of them since her father had Alice locked away in an asylum, but they still didn't deserve to be prisoners here. She brought the boxes outside and fed the mushroom bits to them. Soon, Edwin, Sara, and Millie were all normal size again.

"Alice!" Edwin shouted as he hugged his daughter.

"Hello father." Alice said.

"Where are we?" Sara asked.

"This is Wonderland." Alice said.

"Don't you see?" Edwin asked. "Alice was telling the truth the whole time. Where is Victoria? Where is my other daughter? I'm sure I can talk some sense into her."

"I tried." Alice said. "It's no use. She left Wonderland."

"I'm so happy to see you again." Edwin said. "I regretted sending you away every second since I did it. I'm so sorry Alice. I'll never do anything like that to you again. I suppose that's even if you want to see me when all this is over."

"You missed a lot." Alice said. "I came back here and rescued Cyrus. Then we got married and had a baby."

"A baby?" Sara asked. "You're a mother now?"

"Yes." Alice replied.

"Congratulations." Sara said.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Millie asked.

"It's a girl." Alice said. "Her name is Sophia."

Suddenly, a magic cloud of smoke appeared that brought Will, Anastasia, and the White Rabbit.

"I told you she was here." Ana said as she hugged Alice.

"What's your whole family doing here?" The White Rabbit asked.

"Victoria brought them here." Alice said. "She's full of hatred towards all of us. Now she's gone."

"Is Cyrus alright?" Ana asked.

"I left him and Sophia in Storybrooke." Alice said. "When last I checked he was ok. Why do you ask?"

"Wonderland was recently invaded by demons from the Underworld." Will said. "Ana was taken to the Underworld."

"Rafi and Hercules rescued me." Ana said.

"What was Rafi doing in the Underworld?" Alice asked.

"Visiting his father." Ana said. "Hades."

"You can't be serious." Alice said. "That means Cyrus' father is the God of the Underworld."

"It's true." Will said. "He has the power of the gods."

"Why did he never tell me this?" Alice said.

"He didn't know." Ana said. "Amara never wanted to tell her sons about their evil father."

Edwin understood that he was in Wonderland. He understood that Alice's husband used to be a genie. However, he was having a hard time believing that he shared a grandchild with the God of the Underworld.

"Where is Rafi now?" Alice asked.

"He went to Agrabah to get some help before going back to the Underworld to kill Hades." Will said.

"I've got to tell Cyrus." Alice said.

"I'll bring your family back home to England." The White Rabbit said. "Then I'll take you back to Storybrooke Alice."

"Thank you." Alice said.

* * *

Cora had her own private section on the colossal airplane that carried her small army of soldiers to invade Storybrooke. They were flying over the Atlantic Ocean now and were going to land in Boston in a few hours. From there, they would drive through Massachusetts, New Hampshire, and Maine until they found Storybrooke. Cora knew exactly where it was. As Cora looked out the window, she dreamed of how glorious it would be to have her magic again once she crossed the town line into Storybrooke. Suddenly, a cloud of green smoke appeared, revealing Victoria.

"Victoria." Cora said. "I haven't seen you since I freed you in Wonderland and the Dark One tried to kill me. Oh wait. That's not true. I saw you break Alice out of my prison back in London."

"I'm sorry." Victoria said. "I did it because I wanted revenge on her. I thought I could do it alone. I was wrong. I need magic. I know you hate her too. Will you help me?"

"Yes." Cora said. "Revenge on Alice will be a secondary priority. My primary objective right now is my invasion of Storybrooke. Have a seat. We'll be landing in a few hours."


	28. The Power of the Gods

Chapter 28: The Power of the Gods

Storybrooke

It was still dark in Storybrooke, but that wasn't going to stop Regina from taking down the Jabberwocky. Everyone's lives were in danger as long as she was allowed to roam free. Regina walked through the forest carrying the Vorpal Blade in her hand. It was the only weapon powerful enough to contain the creature. Regina had to make a dangerous deal with Zelena to get the Vorpal Blade. In exchange for Zelena giving the weapon to Regina, Regina was magically bound to stay out of Zelena's way at one point in the future. That meant Zelena was planning something and that if she asked, Regina could do nothing to stop her. At the time, Regina thought it would be worth it to finally stop the Jabberwocky. Regina kept walking through the forest until she saw the Jabberwocky appear a few yards in front of her.

"I knew I'd find you here." The Jabberwocky said. "I could smell your fear a mile away. You're afraid of what I'll do if you don't stop me."

"You mistake fear for motivation." Regina said.

Without wasting anymore time, Regina used magic to send the blade flying at the Jabberwocky at intense speed. It was too fast for the creature. The blade hit the Jabberwocky and wedged itself into her stomach with such force that it carried her flying backwards into the nearest tree where she became pinned. The Jabber couldn't believe that Regina actually did it. Once again, the Jabberwocky was pinned by the Vorpal Blade.

"This won't hold me forever. It never does." The Jabberwocky said.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that's exactly what it's designed to do, but just in case..."

Regina then raised her arms. Her hands started to glow purple. Then, the tree that the Jabberwocky was pinned to started to sink into the ground as if it were falling through quicksand. After a few seconds, the tree was completely submerged underground. The Jabberwocky was not dead, but at least now she couldn't talk. She would remain underground and Regina would tell no one where she was, so that no one could ever release her again.

* * *

While Regina was fighting the Jabberwocky, Maleficent was teaching Cyrus and Taj to unlock their magic. She taught them to associate emotion with their power and focus on what they wanted to do. She taught them on Main Street in front of the Pawn Shop. That was where Cyrus' daughter Sophia had been taken by Hades' demons. Cyrus hadn't moved. He wanted to learn magic right away so that they could all go to the Underworld, rescue Sophia, and kill Hades. Soon enough, Cyrus and Taj had unlocked the power within them, the power of the gods. Belle and Mary Margaret watched from the sidewalk. Suddenly, a large blue rabbit hole appeared on the street. Then, the White Rabbit, Alice, Will Scarlet, and Anastasia jumped out and landed on the street as the portal closed behind them. Upon seeing each other, Alice and Cyrus ran to each other and embraced. Mary Margaret and Belle approached Will and Ana to say hello to their old friends as well.

"Where's Victoria?" Cyrus asked.

"She's gone." Alice said. "She trapped my family in Wonderland. I freed them and now they're back home in England. Cyrus, Hades tried to conquer Wonderland. He had an army of demons. Rafi saved them all."

"Rafi?" Cyrus asked. "Is he alive?"

"Yes." Alice said. "He's gone to Agrabah to get help before going back to the Underworld to kill Hades. There's something I have to tell you. Hades is..."

"My father." Cyrus said. "I know. Maleficent taught Taj and I to unlock our magic so we could go to the Underworld and kill him."

"Where's Sophia?" Alice asked.

"Hades took her." Cyrus said. "That's why we're going to the underworld. Killing my father is the secondary objective after rescuing our daughter."

Suddenly, Regina appeared in a cloud of magic smoke.

"The Jabberwocky is taken care of." Regina said.

"The Jabberwocky?" Alice asked. "I watched Amara suck that into creature into the Sorcerer's Hat."

"It got out." Regina said. "Long story. I see you all found your way back here."

"I taught Cyrus and Taj to unlock their powers." Maleficent said. "We're ready to go to the Underworld and save your daughter."

"No." Taj said. "We need to go to Agrabah first and find Rafi and Emma. He already unlocked his powers and expelled a demon army from Wonderland. We'll need his and Emma's help to stop Hades."

"I'll take you there." The White Rabbit said. "We'll have to move fast."

"No." Cyrus said. "Go back to your family rabbit. They need you. Taj and I are powerful enough to cross worlds on our own."

"What about my husband and Hook?" Mary Margaret asked.

"They went to Agrabah with Rafi and Hercules." Will said.

"Hercules?" Cyrus asked.

"He's your cousin." Ana said. "I'll explain it all later."

The White Rabbit then conjured a magic rabbit hole back to Wonderland and jumped down. It closed after him.

"Raise your hand if you're coming to Agrabah and the Underworld." Taj said.

Cyrus, Alice, Will, Anastasia, Mary Margaret, Regina, and Maleficent all raised their hands. Taj and Cyrus then closed their eyes and thought of Agrabah. Then, a magic cloud of smoke consumed the entire group and transported them away from Storybrooke. Belle chose to stay. She supposed that someone had to remain behind. Besides, she wasn't much of a fighter. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appeared in front of her revealing Mr Gold.

"Belle." The Dark One said. "I've made a decision. I choose you. Without the Author, I will die, but a life without you just isn't worth it."

Belle started to tear up and the two of them kissed passionately.

"I'll find a way to save you." Belle said. "You just watch me."


	29. Sons of Hades

Chapter 29: Sons of Hades

Agrabah

Iago felt annoyed. He had defeated Emma Swan, Jafar, Ursula, Prince Aladdin, and Prince Eric without spending much effort. They now laid sprawled out across the floor of the royal throne room. He was about to kill them when suddenly, Rafi appeared in a cloud of magic smoke with Hercules, David, and Hook. Iago then revealed to Rafi that they were brothers. David and Hook rushed to Emma and tried to see if she was ok.

"You're my brother?" Rafi questioned.

"Amara never told you about me." Iago said. "I suppose that makes sense. From what our father told me, she hated my very existence."

"My mother loved all her children." Rafi said.

"Amara is not my mother." Iago said. "Did she ever tell you why you all left the Underworld?"

"I assumed it was to get away from Hades." Rafi said.

"Not just Hades." Iago said. "She wanted to get away from me. Hades wasn't faithful to her. He got another woman pregnant. Months after you all left the Underworld, I was born and Hades killed my mother. He blamed her for Amara taking his other three sons away."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Rafi asked.

"Look what I've done to the Savior, Jafar, and the sea goddess." Iago said. "Look what I've done to Ariel and Jasmine. Only the son of a god could accomplish all this."

"What are you doing here in Agrabah?" Rafi asked.

"I initially came to get revenge on my magic instructor Jafar." Iago said. "He wasn't here, so I took over the throne, knowing he'd return one day."

Rafi was standing by the doorway and Iago was standing at the other end of the room in front of his throne. Suddenly, next to the large windows, a large cloud of magic smoke appeared, revealing Cyrus, Taj, Alice, Regina, Maleficent, Will Scarlet, Anastasia, and Mary Margaret. Cyrus and Taj soon ran to their brother Rafi, who they had not seen in quite some time, and embraced him. Mary Margaret ran over to David and noticed that their daughter was badly hurt. Regina and Maleficent stepped in the center of the room and face Iago.

"You're the evil wizard that's been causing all this trouble?" Regina asked.

"You're barely more than a child." Maleficent said.

"Why do people keep underestimating me?" Iago asked.

Then, Iago thrusted his arm forward. Simultaneously, the two women were magically lifted off their feet and flew backwards until they hit the wall hard. The Evil Queen and the Dragon Queen had incredible power, but even they were no match for a god. Alice ran over to Cyrus.

"You must be Iago." Cyrus said and then turned to his brothers. "We have enough power to take him down."

"Wait." Rafi said. "Iago is our brother. We are all sons of Hades."

"That can't be true." Cyrus said.

"It is true." Taj said. "He is our brother. I was in the room when Hades told our mother that he impregnated another woman. That's why we left the Underworld. She couldn't love him after he betrayed her like that."

"At least Hades didn't try to raise you." Iago said. "He killed my mother after I was born and then proceeded to be the worst father in all the realms."

"So you hate him too." Cyrus said. "May I propose something? We are all planning to go to the Underworld. Hades kidnapped my daughter Sophia. We're going to save her and kill our father. It seems only fair that you should help us kill him."

"I don't need your help to kill him." Iago said.

"Yes you do." Cyrus said. "Otherwise you would've killed him by now. I know fate has kept us apart. If you truly are our brother then help us. Help us kill the man who ruined all our lives."

The eyes on Iago's skull staff started to glow. At the same time, a red aura surrounded Emma, Jafar, Ursula, Eric, and Aladdin. Within moments, they were completely healed and stood back on their feet. David and Mary Margaret hugged their daughter. Iago next waved his arm in the direction of the statues of Ariel and Jasmine. Within moments, they were consumed by magic smoke. When the smoke cleared, Ariel and Jasmine had returned to normal. Eric and Aladdin then went over to embrace them.

"I'm sorry for what I've done to you all." Iago said.

"Well I don't forgive you." Jafar said. "If you all want to die fighting a full fledged god, then be my guest."

Jafar then consumed himself in magic smoke and disappeared. Ursula soon did the same.

"I knew we couldn't trust them." Emma said.

"I will join you on your quest to save your daughter and kill Hades." Iago said. "My brothers."

"We aren't going with you." Eric said. "Ariel and I want to go back to our home on Hangman's Island."

Iago then wave his arm. Ariel and Eric were then consumed by magic smoke and disappeared.

"I returned them to Hangman's Island." Iago said.

"We will not go with you either." Aladdin said. "We must stay here and rule Agrabah as its rightful leaders."

"We wish you all the best of luck." Jasmine said.

"Are we all ready to go?" Alice asked. "The God of the Underworld has my baby held hostage."

"You must not be so hasty." Hercules said. "We'll need all our focus to kill a god."

Iago then used his magic to created a large magic cloud of smoke that consumed himself, his three brothers, Alice, Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Hook, Will, Ana, Regina, and Maleficent and transported them all the the Underworld. Even with all that power, could they still take down Hades?

* * *

Underwater Kingdom

Ursula magically appeared in Poseidon's throne room underwater. She had not been here since she and Jafar murdered her father Poseidon, God of the Seas. There was a merman inside the throne room as well. He was one of the royal guards.

"Have you returned for the funeral my princess?" The guard asked. "I regret to inform you that it's been over for about an hour or so."

"I don't care." Ursula said. "I came back to take my father's place."

"Zeus decreed that he would take control of the seas." The guard said.

"That's because he was Poseidon's closest available relative." Ursula said. "I am his daughter. The throne belongs to me. Zeus will understand that. I am now the Goddess of the Seas."

* * *

Camelot

Jafar appeared in the forest outside of Camelot on a bright sunny day. He left the others to face their deaths in the Underworld. Since he failed to retake his throne in Agrabah, it was time for him to decide what to do next. It didn't take him long to come up with a new plan. However, in order to achieve it, he needed to talk to Merlin. Meanwhile, the others were about to enter the Underworld. Alice and Cyrus were about to get a shock when they realized what Hades had done to their daughter.


	30. Hades' Downfall part 1

Chapter 30: Hades' Downfall part 1

The Underworld

Hades stood in his throne room holding his granddaughter Sophia, the infant child of his son Cyrus. Hades had lived for thousands of years and knew that sooner or later, he would die. So, he wanted one of his four sons to take his position as God of the Underworld. However, they all refused. So, Hades decided to skip a generation and go for his only grandchild. Unfortunately, he did not have enough time to wait for her to grow up and learn the ways of magic. Suddenly, Hades' dragon assistants Pain and Panic arrived in the room.

"Your children are coming here." Pain said.

"We can sense them." Panic said. "They will want to take Sophia back."

"I know." Hades said.

Hades then waved his hand over Sophia's head. Suddenly, the baby started to glow with a red aura.

"What are you doing to her my lord?" Pain asked.

"I'm giving her two things, memories and magic." Hades said. "The memories are of a new life. She'll think she spent her whole life here in the Underworld being raised by me. Sophia is also the product of true love as well as the granddaughter of a god. Her powers are incredible. I'm giving her the rare gift to be able to control her power without any training."

"But my lord," Panic said, "she's just a baby."

Hades did not respond. Instead, he out Sophia gently on the floor. She continued to glow unit she was entirely consumed by the red light. It was so bright that Hades and the demons had to shield their eyes. When they opened their eyes again, the light was gone and so was the baby. In her place was a sixteen year old girl with long, black hair and a black cloak. Hades had aged Sophia. She was now sixteen years old. He implanted memories in her mind so that she believed that her parents were dead, but that Hades took her in and taught her magic. Sophia's magic was strong. Hades also gave her the gift of control of that magic. She would soon be ready to take over for Hades as the new Goddess of the Underworld when she was a few years older. Sophia looked physically like Alice as far as facial features, but she had Cyrus' black hair.

"You called for me my lord?" Sophia asked.

"Yes I did." Hades said. "I want to warn you. Some people are coming. They want to kill me and take you away. We're not going to let that happen. As long as you're on my side, we can't lose. They know this. They will tell you anything in order to get you on their side. Two of them will even claim to be your parents."

"My parents died when I was a baby." Sophia said. "I don't know what would've happened to me if you hadn't taken me in. I will gladly stand by your side."

Suddenly, a large cloud of smoke appeared at the end of the room, revealing Cyrus, Taj, Rafi, Iago, Hercules, Alice, Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Hook, Will, Ana, Regina, and Maleficent.

"Where is she!" Cyrus yelled to Hades. This was the first time he was meeting his father, but he didn't care about that. He wanted his little girl back.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hades said.

"Sophia." Alice said. "Our daughter. Where is she?"

"I am Sophia." The teenage girl next to Hades said.

Alice and Cyrus fell silent. What had Hades done to their baby?

"I took Sophia in as a baby and raised her after her parents died." Hades said. "I also taught her to control her magic. She is the product of true love and she has the power of the gods. She might be more powerful than you all."

"Sophia?" Alice asked. "Is that really you?"

It seemed like only moments ago that Alice was holding her infant daughter.

"Yes." Sophia replied.

"My name is Cyrus." Cyrus said. "This is Alice. We are your parents."

"Nice try." Sophia said. "Hades already warned me that you'd say that."

"He lied to you." Alice said. "An hour ago, I was holding you in my arms in Storybrooke."

"Your lies won't work on me." Sophia said. "You came here to kill Hades. I won't let you."

Cyrus, now extremely angry at what Hades did to Sophia, lifted his arm into the air. At the same time, Pain and Panic started to levitate. Cyrus then clenched his fingers to simulate crushing a heart. At the same time, Pain and Panic turned to dust. Cyrus was so powerful, that he crushed the hearts of two demons without ripping them out. Regina stepped on front of Alice and Cyrus and faced them.

"I know this is hard." Regina said. "You can't let your anger control you. We need to stay focussed. We can undo whatever Hades did to her later, but don't forget why we're here. We need to kill Hades. Cyrus, Taj, Rafi, and Iago should fight him. You all should have enough combined power to defeat him. The rest of us will fight Sophia. She is as powerful as Hades says. So it will take all of us. We won't kill her, we'll just contain her."

Everyone heard Regina's plan and was ready for action. Now, Cyrus was even more angry at Hades. Cyrus, Iago, Taj, and Rafi disappeared in magic smoke and reappeared in front of Hades. Sophia then started to levitate and float in the air. She then flew closer to the rest of the group. Regina, Maleficent, Anastasia, and Emma unleashed beams of powerful magic anergy at her. Sophia simply put a magic shield around herself and was completely protected from the allied attack against her. Being the product of true love and having the power of the gods (being Hades' granddaughter) made her more powerful than these four women combined. They stopped their attacked and Sophia let down her shield. She then looked down at the people below, including the woman who claimed to be her mother. Sophia had to admit that she and Alice appeared to share some physical similarities. However, a small coincidence like that was not enough to convince her.

"You never should've come here." Sophia said.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Hades and his sons were about to go head to head in a fight to the death.

* * *

Boston

Cora's plane touched down at Logan International Airport as the sun was setting over the city of Boston. She brought with her a small army, equipped with guns and jeeps. The army stood outside near the runway and unloaded their vehicles and machinery from the plane. Cora stood with Victoria inside the airport terminal and watched this out the window.

"Once they're done, we'll be on the road." Cora said. "It should only take us a few hours to get to Storybrooke."

"What happens when you invade?" Victoria asked.

"You let me worry about that." Cora said with an evil smirk.


	31. Hades' Downfall part 2

Chapter 31: Hades' Downfall part 2

The Underworld

It was horrible. Hades took baby Sophia and turned her sixteen. As if that weren't enough, he implanted false memories in her head and a knowledge of how to control her powerful magic, a combination of being the product of true love and having the power of the gods. Now, as Hades battled his sons, Sophia fought her own mother and the rest of the team that had arrived to save her. At the other end of the room, Cyrus, Iago, Taj, and Rafi stood before their father.

"Reverse what you did to my daughter." Cyrus ordered. "Now!"

"That's no way to speak to your father." Hades said. "I thought Amara would've taught you some manners."

"You have no right to call yourself a father." Iago said, as he held the magic skull staff of the Underworld.

"So that's where my staff ended up." Hades said. "I would've thought you were above petty theft."

"Reverse what you did to Sophia, or we'll kill you." Rafi said.

"I think you mean 'and' we'll kill him." Taj said.

"You boys think you're really powerful enough to challenge me?" Hades asked. "I am a god."

"Gods can be killed." Rafi said.

"Poseidon was killed by his own daughter." Iago said.

"You are more powerful than any two or three of us combined." Cyrus said. "But it's you who doesn't stand a chance against the four of us together."

"You underestimate my power." Hades said.

"Were you wondering what happened to Cersei?" Rafi asked. "I single-handedly reduced her to nothing but a mere house cat and saved Wonderland from your demon army. Imagine what I can do with my three brothers."

Taj, Rafi, and Cyrus then extended their arms towards Hades. Iago aimed the skull staff at the god. Then, the four brothers released red beams of powerful magic energy. The beams hit Hades directly. Hades screamed in pain. He tried to fight back, but he could not. The power of his children was too much. He once heard a prophecy that the son of a god would be his undoing. That is why he imprisoned Hercules decades ago. Hades didn't know that it would be a combined effort by all his sons to kill him. Hades started to glow bright red. After a few more seconds, he was gone. Hades had disappeared forever. Hades, the God of the Underworld, was dead.

However, the four brothers could not relax yet. They turned around and saw Sophia using her powerful magic to fight everyone else, and she was winning. By now, Sophia had stopped flying and was on the ground. She was standing up while everyone was else was laying down. They weren't dead, but they were weak after trying to take on Sophia. Cyrus decided to put a stop to it. He waved his arm. Then, Sophia became immobilized. She was magically paralyzed and could not move. The four brothers then surrounded her. They were going to use their combined powers to reverse what Hades had done to her. They focused their energies, but nothing happened. Sophia remained sixteen years old. What Hades did to her was permanent. Then, Cyrus thought if he could never hold his baby girl again, then she would at least remember who her parents were. Cyrus walked up to his immobilized daughter and kissed her forehead. This was true love's kiss. The love Cyrus has for Sophia was powerful enough to erase the false memories Hades gave her, but not powerful enough to make her a baby again. Cyrus then returned her mobility. Sophia then looked at Cyrus and started to cry.

"Dad?" She asked.

Cyrus and Sophia then hugged each other and cried. As they did, Rafi, Taj, and Iago were using their magic to heal all their wounded friends on the floor. Once they did, Alice joined Cyrus and Sophia in hugging and crying together. Mary Margaret and David felt like they were seeing the past. They too had missed the opportunity to raise their daughter. One day she's an infant. The next time they see her, she's grown up and powerful. David, Mary Margaret, and Emma felt the need to let Alice and her family know that they would be around the help them through this, being perhaps the only people in any realm who would understand what they were going through. Suddenly, two women appeared out of nowhere in front of Cyrus, his family, Taj, Rafi, and Iago. The two women were glowing bright blue. They were spirits who resided in the Underworld. The two women were Amara and Megara.

"Mother?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes." Amara said. "It's really me. Oh goodness look at you Sophia. You were a baby the last time I saw you. I am here now to tell my sons that I am so proud of each and every one of them. You destroyed the most evil man in all the realms."

"That is why I have come as well." Megara said. "Iago, I am your mother and I too am proud of you."

The boys were happy to see their mothers. They couldn't touch them because they were ghosts. Hercules then walked over to talk to Megara.

"I don't know what to say." Hercules said.

"I'm sorry." Meg said to him. "Hades used me to get to you. I didn't want to do it."

"I know." Hercules said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Meg said. "Go back to your family. They miss you."

Iago then waved his hand. Hercules was then consumed by a magic cloud and transported to the magical realm of Olympus, home of the gods.

"You must leave this place." Amara said. "You all don't belong here in the Underworld."

"Unfortunately, Hades was right." Megara said. "A god must take control of the Underworld now that he is dead. If left unattended, the demons and spirits could rise and attack the living as they did in Wonderland."

"I'll do it." Iago said. "I left Agrabah to Jasmine and Aladdin. I don't know where I'd go after this anyway. I love my brothers, but I don't belong in Storybrooke. Besides, once I become the ruler of the underworld, I'll gain even more power. Then I'd like to see Jafar ever try to stand in my way again."

"Are you sure, little brother?" Taj asked. That was huge. Taj hated Iago's very existence for most of his life because his conception is what drove his family apart. Now, he's come to accept his brother.

"Yes." Iago said. "Go back to Storybrooke. Help Cyrus, Alice, and Sophia. They'll need their family and friends now more than ever. We will see each other again."

Cyrus, Taj, and Rafi then used their magic to consume everyone in a cloud of smoke and return them to Storybrooke. Once they were gone, Iago took a seat on Hades' throne, which was his throne now. He'd finally done it. Hades was dead and now Iago was the new God of the Underworld


	32. Olympus

Chapter 32: Olympus

Royal Castle, Wonderland

After returning to Storybrooke from the Underworld, Will Scarlet and Anastasia quickly said goodbye to their dear friends. Wonderland had just been through a massive invasion by Hades' demons. They needed to get back there. Cyrus used his magic to send the two of them back. Now they could focus on rebuilding Wonderland, their wedding, and the birth of their child. Ana was still only a few weeks pregnant, but she wanted to be married to Will before their baby was born. Their wedding plans were put off by Hades' invasion of Wonderland, but now they could resume planning. However, tonight they were both tired.

"We keep getting separated." Will said. "First by Cora, then Zelena, then Cersei."

"And not a single one of them could keep us apart." Ana said.

"Once we get married, I'll be the White King." Will said. "That's a weird title."

"You get used to people saying 'your majesty' very quickly." Ana said.

"What should we name the baby?" Will asked.

"Let's focus on the wedding first." Ana said. "We've still got a kingdom to rule."

"I love you." Will said.

"I love you too." Ana said.

* * *

Storybrooke

It was still night in Storybrooke. Alice, Cyrus, Sophia, Taj, Rafi, Emma, Regina, Mary Margaret, David, Hook, and Maleficent appeared on Main Street. Will and Ana had returned to Wonderland. Alice and Cyrus were still heartbroken over Sophia, who was quite distraught herself. Hades had aged her to be sixteen years old so that she could takeover as Goddess of the Underworld in a few years. He also gave her the ability to control her immense power. Fortunately, Cyrus and his brothers killed Hades. Unfortunately, they could not undo what was done to Sophia. The group was about to split up, but suddenly Belle came running out of the pawn shop.

"Help!" She cried. "Someone please help! It's Rumple!"

Everyone then ran down Main Street and entered the store. They found Mr. Gold lying on the floor. His eyes were open and he was breathing heavily.

"What happened?" David asked.

"I'm dying." Gold said. "Without the Author, there's nothing that can save me."

Maleficent then walked up to Mr. Gold, bent down, and stood in his face.

"You're not going to die with the knowledge of where my son is." Maleficent said. "You're going to tell me. You've already said that my daughter is in Massachusetts. Where is my son? Tell me Dark One. You owe me."

"Very well." Mr. Gold said. "Your son...is in...Camelot."

"Thank you." Maleficent said as she backed away from the dying man.

Rumple then closed his eyes. He was still breathing.

"I've been reading about a way to save him without the Author." Belle said as she picked up the Sorcerer's Hat, which was sitting on the counter next to the Dark One's dagger.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"We need to rip out his heart. Then, we need to cast a special spell that will release the dark power from Rumple's heart and put it into the hat." Belle said.

"I'll do it." Rafi said.

"Here it is." Belle said as she opened a book.

Rafi looked at the spell. Then, he bent down to Rumple and ripped out his hear. It was as black as coal. Rumple was the Dark One for longer than anyone else. His heart was filled with more powerful dark magic than any other Dark One before him. Rafi then cast the spell. Soon, a large black magic energy was released from the heart and absorbed into the Sorcerer's Hat. Rafi then placed the heart back inside Rumple. Although the darkness was now gone, his heart was still damaged from all those years of evil. Rumple did not wake up, at least not right away. However, the dark power was too great to stay inside the magic hat. The dark power soon erupted out of the hat, flew around the room, and then flew out the door into Storybrooke. Everyone fled the room to follow it, except for Belle, who chose to stay by her husband's side. The entire group ran into the streets. Emma was holding the Dark One's dagger and was planning on using it to stop the dark magic.

"Wait!" Sophia yelled. "Hades gave me knowledge on all kinds of magic, including the magic of the Dark One. If you use the dagger to absorb the dark power, then you will become the next Dark One."

"Emma you can't." Mary Margaret said.

"Yes I can." Emma said. "If anyone can avoid becoming evil it's probably me. No offense to Regina or Maleficent."

"She's right." Regina said. "She's the savior. She's made of the purest light magic. The darkness and evil is more likely to consume myself and Maleficent, given our histories."

"Let me do it." Cyrus said.

"No." Emma said. "Your family has been through enough as it is. That's the last thing you need. I will be fine. I have to do this."

"Be careful Swan." Hook said to her.

The dark power then flew around again. Emma held up the dagger. Soon, the dark power consumed Emma entirely, forming a black tornado in which she was at the center. Then, the black magic disappeared. Then, the Dark One's dagger was the only thing that remained. The name Rumplestiltskin had disappeared from it. It was replaced by the name, Emma Swan. Suddenly, a cloud of green smoke appeared in front of the dagger, revealing Zelena with her green skin and black dress. The Wicked Witch then picked up the dagger.

"Zelena!" Regina yelled as she stepped in front of everyone else. "You give that to me right now or we will kill you!"

"No you won't." Zelena said. "I command you to let me take the dagger."

Everyone in the street suddenly found that they were paralyzed and could not move. They could only move their mouths.

"What's happening?" Alice asked.

"Tell them Regina." Zelena said.

"I made a magic deal with Zelena." Regina said. "It was the only way to get the Vorpal Blade and stop the Jabberwocky. In exchange for the blade, I made a magic deal saying that at one point, I would be powerless to stop Zelena from doing something. Apparently, now is that moment."

"So why are we all paralyzed and not just you?" Taj asked.

"Regina asserted herself as your leader when she stepped forward and threatened me." Zelena said. "If you attacked me, you'd be doing what she wanted, which cannot happen because of our deal. So, you are all powerless to stop me."

"What do you need the Dark One for?" Regina asked.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Zelena asked. "I'm not telling you what I want or where I'm going. See you next time sis."

Zelena then disappeared in a cloud of magic smoke. Once Zelena had away gone, everyone became un-paralyzed. She took the Dark One's dagger with her. Emma Swan had now become the Dark One and she was being controlled by the Wicked Witch.

"We have to find her!" Mary Margaret yelled.

"No." Cyrus said. "There's something more important. I can feel it. My new powers. I can feel her coming and she's bringing an army."

"I feel it too." Rafi and Taj said at the same time.

"As do I." Sophia said.

"Well we don't all have the power of the gods." David said. "So one of you better tell us what's more important than finding my daughter!"

"Who is coming?" Hook asked.

"Cora." Cyrus said. "The Queen of Hearts is coming here. She's on her way. She's going to destroy Storybrooke."

* * *

Olympus

In the royal bedroom, Zeus and Hera were sound asleep. Suddenly, both of them awoke as if they had just had a nightmare. Zeus' white hairs were becoming more noticeable amongst his brown hair and beard. He was getting older, but was still the youngest of his brothers. His wife Hera, a truly beautiful woman with brown hair and brown eyes, was also thousands of years old, but looked to be in her forties. The two powerful gods looked at each other.

"Did you feel it?" Hera asked. "It happened again."

"I know." Zeus said. "Hades is dead."

"First Poseidon. Now Hades." Hera said. "What are we going to do?"

"We never really did get along." Zeus said. "I can't even remember the last time the three of us were together. Hades practically avoided me altogether once our son Hercules went missing all those years ago."

"Zeus." Hera said. "This is serious. Two of the most powerful gods are dead."

"Then we combine our power and we avenge them." Zeus said. "I will find out who did this to my brothers and then they will pay."

Suddenly, the door to the bedroom opened and in walked Hercules. Zeus and Hera had not seen their son in decades. He looked just as young as he did when they lost him. They assumed he was dead. They didn't know that he was Hades' prisoner all this time. Zeus and Hera then immediately jumped out of bed and hugged their son.

* * *

Massachusetts

Cora and her army were driving on the highway north through Massachusetts on their way to Storybrooke. The small army traveled in jeeps with their weapons. Cora and Victoria were riding in their own private coach bus. Inside the bus, Cora and Victoria were each sitting on a couch across from each other. Suddenly, a cloud of green smoke appeared on the bus. Then, Zelena appeared.

"Zelena?" Cora said.

"Surprised to see me mother?" Zelena asked.

"No." Cora said. "I knew you survived my attempt to kill you."

"You mean with this." Zelena said as she showed the Dark One's dagger to her mother.

"Why does it say Emma Swan?" Cora asked. "Did you come here to kill me? You must have come from Storybrooke. You used magic there to appear here, but now, you don't have any magic, just like me."

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead." Zelena said. "I need to go to Camelot and I need my slippers to do it."

Victoria was still wearing Zelena's slippers. So, Zelena walked up to Victoria. Alice's twin then stood up to fight the Wicked Witch. Zelena only giggled. She took the dagger and stabbed Victoria in the stomach with it. Victoria then fell back onto the couch as she put her hands over the wound to keep from bleeding out. Zelena then forced the slippers off Victoria's feet and put them on herself, all while Cora sat on the other couch and watched.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" Cora asked. "You hate me and without magic, I can't escape death this time."

"You're going to Storybrooke to destroy everyone, including Regina." Zelena said. "I suppose I can always kill you after you're finished."

Zelena the clicked her heals and disappeared in a cloud of magic smoke.

"Help me." Victoria said as she took off her jacket and used it to apply pressure to her wound.

"No." Cora said. "You don't have the slippers anymore. You're of no use to me. Whether you live or die is no concern of mine. I'll be in Storybrooke in a few hours. Then, I'll have my magic again."

* * *

Camelot

Zelena appeared in the forest outside Camelot as she held the Dark One's dagger. It was her new mission to speak to the powerful Sorcerer, Merlin. She was unaware that Jafar was also in the forest near Camelot with the same goal. They both hoped to see Merlin before the heroes discovered they were in Camelot. Dark times were coming, and neither of them wanted to be left in the dust

* * *

Olympus

Zeus and Hera spent an hour talking with their son Hercules. He told his parents of how Hades tricked him into being a prisoner in the Underworld for over two decades. He told them that it was Ursula who killed Poseidon and was now the Goddess of the Sea. He also told them of how Hades' four sons killed him and now Hades' youngest son Iago became the new God of the Underworld. Hercules then went to bed. He was very tired after all. Zeus and Hera then returned to their bedroom to discuss further.

"I am happy that my brother's reign of terror as God of the Underworld is over." Zeus said. "But that does not mean Iago, Ursula, and their allies can go unpunished. It is a serious crime to kill a God."

"So what shall we do?" Hera asked.

"We do what I had planned to do before." Zeus said. "We avenge my fallen brothers."

* * *

 _THE END. Thank you all so much for reading. The final installment in this series, **"Crossing Worlds 4: The Final Adventure"** is up. As the title suggests, it will be a grand finale. So far, the series has been to Storybrooke, Wonderland, the Enchanted Forest, Agrabah, Arendelle, Neverland, Victorian England, Oz, Camelot, the Underworld, and Olympus. The final story will feature all of those worlds (some in much more detail than before) as well as other new worlds. Old and new characters (gods and mortals) will be featured and new problems will arise. Cora begins her invasion of Storybrooke. Zelena and Jafar try to find Merlin in Camelot. The Wicked Witch controls the new Dark One, Emma Swan. Maleficent will find her daughter Lily in Massachusetts and her long lost son in Camelot as well. Will and Ana are given a special mission. Zeus and the Olympian gods wage war against those who killed Poseidon and Hades, putting every world in danger. Will Rumplestiltskin and Victoria live or die? Find out! Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it so much. Thanks again! :)_


End file.
